Hate Is Safer Than Love
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: Brooke moves away from Tree Hill during senior year, after Lucas cheats on her with Peyton again. She's been living with a SECRET in New York with her mother Victoria. What happens when she is forced to come back home to her friends? Will her secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Is Safer Than Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Summary: **Brooke moves away from Tree Hill during senior year, after Lucas cheats on her with Peyton again. She's been living with a **SECRET **in New York with her mother Victoria. What happens when she is forced to come back home to her friends? Will her secret be revealed?

**Chapter 1**

Brooke quietly tip-toed into her bedroom. She glanced at the digital clock on the bed-side table. It read 2:03 am. She sighed as she pulled back the covers and found the cool side of the pillow. Just as she began to drift off to sleep, her laptop started to beep. Brooke assumed it was an email from one of the retail stores. She turned over, it would have to wait until she woke up. The laptop beeped again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brooke exclaimed.

She went to her desk and sat down. She slowly opened her laptop. There was a video chat alerting her that Haley wanted to talk.

Brooke was tired but she fluffed her hair, tightened her robe, and clicked the accept button. Haley's face appeared on the screen.

"Brookie!" Haley shouted excitedly. It had been a while since they had spoken to one another.

"Hey Hales." Brooke greeted her best friend, followed by a yawn. "Excuse me." she covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I know it's late." Haley apologized.

"It's okay." Brooke lied. "You look pretty." she noticed Haley had on a beautiful dress.

"Thank you. Nathan and I just got back from the team's celebration dinner. You know they just won the championship." Haley bragged.

"I've heard. Tell Nate I said congratulations."

"I will. We just relieved the babysitter so he's upstairs checking on Jamie."

"How is my god-son doing?" Brooke asked.

"He's getting bigger each day."

"That's good." Brooke smiled.

Haley went silent for a moment before she finally decided to ask what she wanted to ask.

"So...when are you going to come and visit us?"

Brooke sighed deeply. It had been four years since she left Tree Hill. She didn't plan on going back any time soon.

"Your god-son really wants to meet you." Haley tried convincing her. She knew Brooke left Tree Hill because of Lucas and Peyton. But that was four years ago. She was starting to get sick of the awkwardness she felt whenever Lucas and Peyton came to her house. It was almost like Brooke never existed.

Haley took a long look at her best friend. She looked stressed and run-down. Of course it was 2 am, who wouldn't look that way? But, there was something deeper and Haley couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I want to meet him too. I really miss you guys. But I have so much going on with the fashion line."

"Speaking of fashion, I saw a lot of the players' wives wearing your designs. I never got to congratulate you, so Congrats!" Haley was excited.

"Thank you." Brooke responded nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you're living it up in New York." Haley said, wanting to know more.

"You have no idea." she mumbled.

Brooke heard footsteps on their way to her bedroom.

"Sorry, I have to cut this short. But, I'll call you later. Love ya." Brooke quickly closed her laptop.

"Okay.?" Haley looked puzzled. "I wonder what that was about." She logged off and went to bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked the little boy standing before her.

He sucked his thumb as his body shook violently.

"Did you have another bad dream?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

Brooke sighed. She had just put him to bed before her video chat with Haley.

"Okay, come here." she reached her hands out.

He ran into her embrace. She hugged him tight, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"You want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

He nodded his head again.

Brooke put him in her bed and she climbed in also.

He snuggled up to her chest, as she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, mommy."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note:** **THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!** I didn't know if you were going to like it, but now that you do, let's get on with Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day**

"Brooke, get up!"

Brooke slowly opened her eyes to the most unpleasant sight in the world...her mother.

"Well, don't just lay there! Get up! You have the meeting with Macy's at 9:30 am sharp! Tardiness will not be tolerated!" Victoria shouted, as she opened the curtains to let the harsh sunlight in.

"Can't I move the meeting to 12 noon? I didn't get much sleep last night, I-"

"Excuses, excuses." Victoria cut her off. "Why didn't you get much sleep last night? Were you out all night partying? Were you with a random guy that will never amount to anything?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. She wasn't like that anymore. She had priorities and responsibilities now. But, her mother still saw her as the irresponsible 'it' girl, the life of the party, and the promiscuous cheerleader."

"No, mom. Sebastian had a nightmare, so I stayed up until he went to sleep. Then he woke up because he had another-"

"I don't care to hear these irrelevant excuses." Victoria interrupted again. "You will never reach your full potential in this company."

"This is my company!" Brooke yelled.

"This company is mine just as much as it is yours! Or did you forget? I let you stay with me when you came to New York."

Brooke rolled her eyes again. She knew Victoria was about to list all of the things that she did for her. But, that was her mother; she was supposed to take care of her. She couldn't believe that she was trying to use it as a valid argument.

"You came here because you made a mistake."

Brooke's shoulders tensed up at the word 'mistake'. She knew Victoria was skating on thin ice.

"And now, you're letting that mistake mess up this company!"

"Watch it mother!" Brooke hissed, the venom was apparent in her voice.

There was a cold silence that spread throughout the room.

Victoria folded her arms and said, "9:30 sharp!" Then she left the room and slammed the door.

Brooke let out a scream of exhaustion and frustration. She looked at the clock and saw that she had only 30 minutes to get ready. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the shower.

15 minutes later, Brooke was fully dressed. She walked to the kitchen to grab an apple. Sebastian sat at the kitchen counter, staring aimlessly into his bowl of cereal.

"Good morning buddy." Brooke kissed his forehead and tousled his blonde hair.

"Good morning mommy." he said with less enthusiasm.

Brooke frowned. She knew he heard the argument. She and her mother were always at each other's throats and Sebastian always happened to be in the middle of it all.

"Mommy is sorry about the yelling, okay?"

"Okay." He gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"That's my boy, now eat your cereal. I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back."

"Don't be gone for a long time." he said.

Brooke hated leaving him at home with her mother. Victoria wouldn't physically hurt him. Actually, she wouldn't do much at all. She would just ignore him. But, Sebastian was a smart and resourceful kid. He would find something to keep him entertained. He was really no trouble at all.

"I love you." Brooke said.

"Love you too." he replied.

Brooke waved and then she left.

Sebastian finished his cereal just as Victoria walked into the kitchen. She was talking on the phone.

"If you can't meet the deadline, you will find yourself in the unemployment line, got it?" she yelled at the person on the other end.

"Grandma, I'm finished." Sebastian told her.

"No, no, no." Victoria said in a sing-song voice. "How are you supposed to address me?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Bitch-toria?" he asked.

Victoria was shocked, but she kept her composure.

"No, it's Victoria!" she put extra emphasis on Vic.

"No, mommy was talking on the phone and she said it's Bitchtoria." Sebastian explained.

"It figures." She mumbled. "Put your bowl in the dishwasher." And with that being said, she left the kitchen.

Sebastian washed his bowl and spoon in the sink. He climbed on the step stool to put it back in the cabinet. If he had put it in the dishwasher, his mom would have to put it away when she got back. He wanted to make it easier for her.

Victoria lay on the couch in the living room, still talking on the phone. Sebastian sat on the other couch and started to read his book that his mom got for him. He had read the book before, but he was bored. When he got tired of reading, he went to his room to play his video game.

Brooke had just finished her meeting and now she was talking to Haley on the phone.

"I don't know when I'll be able to visit you guys. I want to so bad." Brooke explained.

"So, what's stopping you?" Haley asked.

"I have to work. And Victoria is being unbelievably annoying."

"We all miss you."

Brooke smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, we **all **miss you." Haley tried to convince her.

"If that's true, then why haven't I received a phone call from **him**? She said in a bitter tone. "It's been 4 years, and he hasn't called once. At least Peyton had the decency to call, but she didn't have the decency to keep her hands off my boyfriend." Brooke was beginning to tear up. All of the pain was starting to come back.

Haley could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm sorry they hurt you Brooke, but Nathan and I didn't hurt you. You're punishing us by staying away. Did you ever think of that?"

Brooke sniffled. "I-" There was a knock on the door. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call and wiped her face. "Come in."

Millicent walked into her office pushing a tall box of fabric in front of her.

"Umm, what is this?"

Millie peeked from behind the box. "These are the fabrics that need to be approved."

Brooke pulled some fabric out of the box. "We're going to have a long week ahead of us." She said.

"Don't you mean a long day?"

Brooke looked at Millie like she was crazy. "We can't get all of this done today."

"Mrs. Davis said this had to be done by today."

"What did I say about giving her a title? She is not important. She is a witch! And this is my company. I make the rules around here, not her." Brooke ranted.

Millie just slumped down in the chair as Brooke dialed Victoria.

"Hello darling, how was the meeting?" Victoria answered.

"We met, we sat, and had a meeting." Brooke answered sarcastically. She knew how badly her mother wanted details, but she felt a little joy of depriving her of that moment.

"Anyways, what is this I hear that all of the fabric for next year's line has to be approved today?"

"Well my thick-headed child, when you took a whole week vacation last month you missed the deadline of approval."

"That wasn't a vacation mom, Sebastian had the flu!"

"Tomato, Tamahto, it's the same thing. The point is all of the material will be approved today."

"Ugh!" Brooke hung the phone up. She grabbed another piece of fabric and began to critique it.

**Hours Later**

Around 8:00 pm, Brooke had enough. "Okay, let's stop for the day." she told Millie.

"But your mother said-"

Brooke interrupted her. "Who's the boss?"

"You are." Millie said.

"Right, so we're stopping, okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I thought I would have to be here all night." She sighed with relief.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Sure thing boss."

When Brooke got home, she noticed the light on in her office/storage room. She heard a shredding noise, so she slowly walked to the room. When she appeared in the doorway, she saw Victoria sitting at her desk, shredding paper. Victoria looked up and noticed Brooke standing there. "Ah, my sneaky daughter is home. Did you and that low-life assistant finish approving the fabric?" she asked in a snarky tone.

Brooke sat her purse on a nearby table as she walked into the room. "No, Millicent and I didn't finish. What are you doing?" she had a confused look on her face.

"Guess who called today." Victoria said, as she continued to shred more paper.

"My long lost mother who finally found me after 22 years?" Brooke laughed.

Victoria was not amused. "A representative from Macy's called. They didn't want to give me any information, but when I told them that I am CFO of Clothes Over Bro's-"

"You're not the CFO." Brooke said in an irritated tone.

"I put some money into this company, so I should be. Anyways, they said you forgot to give them a list of investors at the meeting. They say it's for your new line. What new line are they talking about Brooke? You never cleared that with me!"

Brooke stepped closer to Victoria. "I don't have to clear anything with you." She looked on her desk and noticed what her mother was shredding. "Are you shredding my sketches?" She snatched the paper while it was half-way through the shredder. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed as she grabbed the rest of her sketches from her desk.

"This will change the company drastically! You will not start a new line!" Victoria declared.

"Why are you such a control freak? You control every aspect of my life!"

Victoria just looked at her with her arms folded.

"Why is it that when I was in high school and I needed you, you were never there. But, when I became successful you wanted to be a part of my life?" Brooke was trying her best to not let her emotions get the best of her.

"Because, you finally did something that was worthy." Victoria responded coldly.

Brooke shook her head. "I can't do this anymore." She grabbed her sketches and her purse and rushed to her bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. As Brooke began to pack, she called a cab. She grabbed a few outfits and her essentials. Then she headed to Sebastian's room. When she burst into his room, she noticed he was sleeping. She quietly grabbed his suitcase from his closet. After emptying his dresser of clothes into his suitcase, she grabbed a few of his jackets that were on hangers in the closet and put them in too. At the sound of zipping his suitcase, Sebastian stirred awake.

"Mommy?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, come on get up, we're going on a trip."

Sebastian got out of his bed and put his slippers on. Brooke noticed that he was still in his clothes and not his pajamas. Usually, she would be mad but she was kind of relieved that he was already dressed. Brooke grabbed his backpack and put his essentials inside, such as his toothbrush, shoes, portable video game, etc. As they headed to the door, Victoria followed them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here!" Brooke opened the door.

"Bye grandma." Sebastian waved, and then they were gone.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked. As he looked through his rearview mirror, he was amazed. "Hey, you're that designer Brooke Davis!"

Brooke just smiled. "To the airport please." She strapped Sebastian in the seatbelt.

"Right away!" the driver stomped on the gas pedal.

"Not so fast, I have a child back here." Brooke told him.

The driver turned around and finally noticed Sebastian. "Oh, sorry little guy." Before he turned back around he stared at Brooke with lust in his eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" Sebastian yelled angrily. The driver quickly turned around.

Brooke smiled proudly at her over-protective son. He definitely got that from his father. Snapping out of it, she called Millie.

"Hello?" Millie answered sleepily.

"Hey Millie, sorry to wake you but can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure." she yawned.

"Can you book me a flight?"

"When?"

"Right now, Sebastian and I are on our way to the airport."

Millie sat up in her bed. "What's going on?" She knew something wasn't right.

"I'll tell you everything later. I need those tickets."

"Okay, I'll do it right now. Just promise me that you and Sebastian are safe and okay." She demanded.

"We are Millie, don't worry."

"Okay." Millie looked at her computer screen. "There's a red-eye flight that leaves at 11:00pm tonight. Do you want that?"

"Yes."

"The only seats that are available is first-class. Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes, before someone else does."

After a minute of silence, Millie begin to talk again. "Done. All you need to do is give the desk people your name and they'll give you your tickets."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ditto. Be safe Brooke. Bye Sebastian, love you!" Millie yelled over the phone, hoping he would hear her.

"Bye Auntie Millie, love you too." He said.

When they arrived curbside at the airport, Brooke put her baseball cap and sunglasses on. She didn't want to be recognized. She put sunglasses on Sebastian also. The cab driver got their luggage from the trunk and waited to be paid. Brooke paid him and gave him a tip.

"Can you autograph my back seat please? No one will ever believe me." he asked.

Brooke looked a little skeptical, but she did it.

"Thank you, pretty lady." He tipped his hat to her.

When Brooke got the tickets from the people at the desk, she and Sebastian had to go through the security checkpoints. After that, they went to find something to eat. As they walked through the airport, Sebastian noticed a big sign with his mom on it.

"Look mommy, it's you!" He shouted in excitement.

"Shhh." Brooke told him. She didn't even bother to stare at the Clothes Over Bro's advertisement. She had seen it a thousand times.

When they purchased their food, they went to the first-class luxury lounge to eat. Brooke watched in amazement as Sebastian devoured his food.

"I didn't know you were that hungry. Didn't you eat dinner a few hours ago?"

He shook his head.

"What does that mean?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No dinner."

Brooke frowned. "Grandma didn't feed you?"

"No."

"Unbelievable! I made dinner, all she had to do was heat it up." Brooke was upset.

When they both finished their meal, it was time for them to board the plane. Sebastian was excited. He'd never been on a plane before. The pilot personally gave him flight wings after he flirted with Brooke. As the plane ascended into the air, Sebastian asked "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit my friends."

"Are they nice people mommy?"

Brooke smiled. "They're the nicest people I know."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

**Author's Note: **Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating. Also, in this story, Brooke left after she broke up with Lucas after Nathan and Haley's wedding. So, she wasn't there for the rest of senior year, not when Peyton got attacked by the stalker, not when the Ravens won the championship, not when Haley and Karen went into labor. **None of that!** Basically, everything still happened but Brooke wasn't there and Lucas and Peyton became a couple.

**Chapter 3**

It had been an hour since the plane took off. Sebastian had gone to sleep from staring at the clouds outside his window. Brooke lay back in her seat with her eyes closed, trying to mentally prepare herself for her return. She hadn't been this nervous since she left Tree Hill four years ago.

**...Flashback...**

After the school shooting, Brooke threw a party inside the school to help Lucas deal with losing Keith. Lucas storms out of the school.

"Lucas! Please stay." Brooke follows him.

"I can't Brooke. It's not right."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

"I may not have been inside that school, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't there. It doesn't mean that I don't carry that day around with me like everybody else."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." his breath caught in his throat. "I know you're trying to help me with this, and I love you for it, but I just-I can't." He walked away.

After clearing his head, he came home to find Brooke laying in his bed.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said while making his way to the bed.

"No."

"Well, I do, and even when I don't tell you, it means a lot to me to know you're there. It means everything."

"I am here." she whispered.

"It's good being here, especially with you." he hugged her to his chest.

"I wish it was me." she said. Lucas looked at her, confused as to what she was saying.

"I know that's horrible and I know that's selfish, but I watched you rescue Peyton. And you told me you rescued Dan. And sometimes I just wish you could rescue me."

"From what?"

"From all of it." She stared into his eyes.

"Okay then, I will. If you promise to rescue me back."

"I promise."

"I love you pretty girl." Lucas stared deeply into her eyes as he kissed her sweet lips.

"You already said that. I love you too." She matched his kiss with passion of her own.

Their bodies intertwined as one as they expressed their desire for each other. His touch electrified her body as he showed that he wanted her. Her touch intensified his body as she showed that she wanted him just as much. Their actions and movements were on a race to reach that divine moment of pure bliss.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" He asked after they were finished.

Too exhausted to form a coherent sentence, she let out a satisfying "mm hmm."

Lucas laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed her forehead.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sensuous kiss. "Hell yes!" she said. Lucas laughed again as he pulled her on top of him and tightened his arms around her. Brooke lay her head on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

**...End of Flashback...**

The plane shook a little, startling Brooke.

"This is the pilot speaking. It seems that we are experiencing some turbulence from the weather change. We will try to make the flight as smooth as possible."

Brooke looked over at Sebastian, who was still asleep. She leaned back and closed her eyes again.

**...Flashback...**

"Brooke, I think I still have feelings for Lucas." Peyton told her.

"You mean you care for him as a friend?"

"No, I mean more than that."

**...**

It had been a long day. Brooke had spent the majority of the morning throwing up. Her stomach was in knots and she felt nauseous. Now, she had to deal with Peyton.

"Why now, Peyton? Why would you tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life? Stuff that you don't even know about!"

"Well, so do I. Okay, trust me. But, I didn't wish for this alright, I wished for Jake." Peyton tried to reason with her.

"Oh, right, you wished for Jake, after you wished for Pete and then Lucas! I cannot believe this is happening again." Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not okay, it's not. Okay, the last time."

"The last time! Do you hear yourself right now?" Brooke interrupted her. "The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend! He's on the door Peyton! He's on the damn door under me!" She banged her hand on the closet door.

"I don't wanna steal him. okay." Peyton reassured her.

"But you like him."

"Brooke, I'm not gonna do anything about it, okay, I'll just bury it."

"You can't, okay! It's out, it's like the time capsule! And, you could have buried it and not said anything to me about it. So, what is that about?"

"I don't - I just wanted to be honest with you, all right! I didn't wanna make the same mistake as I did last time. And, you even said last night at TRIC that you really didn't miss him." Peyton said desperately.

Brooke smacked Peyton with all her might.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing two faced BITCH, Peyton, because you are and you know it!"

**...**The plane experienced more turbulence. This time, it was more violent. Suddenly, there was a crackling sound and then a big BOOM! The plane was flying into a thunderstorm**...**

**Flashback**

**At Nathan and Haley's Wedding...**

Brooke was setting up a table for the reception. Lucas walks over to her.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hey." She simply replied.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Nobody loves a wedding more than Brooke Davis. What's up?"

"I'd just appreciate if you wouldn't talk to Peyton today."

"You're kidding, right?" He chuckled a little. When he saw that she was serious, he stopped laughing. "This is a wedding. We're all in the wedding party. We're all friends here, Brooke!" "You know, could you do me a favor, just once, and put me above your precious Peyton and do something that I ask you to do? Thanks!"

"Woah. What happened?" he asked, confused.

"We had a fight. And I'm stressed out about my speech and Haley's dress, and **I'm late**...I'm late to get ready, and I'm sorry." she sighed.

"Come here. It's okay." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

**At the Reception...**

Lucas and Brooke are slow dancing.

"So, you're going to tell me what this is about?" he asked her as held her close.

"Maybe you should tell me about it." she replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Peyton told me some things about the two of you."

"Look Brooke, I know that you're worried about my past with Peyton, but you have to understand the circumstances this time, ya know. I mean, god, she was bleeding and she thought she was gonna die. And the kiss, it meant nothing."

Brooke looked at him with uncertainty. "What kiss?"

Lucas was speechless.

"Did you kiss her again?"

Still, he said nothing. They stopped dancing and stared at each other on the dance floor, as the music played around them. Brooke looked at Peyton, who was dancing happily with Nathan's uncle Cooper. She looked back at Lucas in disgust, and then she left the dance floor.

Lucas followed her into the dressing room.

"Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me okay?" Brooke ignored him as she rifled through a silver purse, trying to find something. "I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said. It didn't mean anything."

Brooke stopped and looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "A kiss always means something." she continued to look into another purse.

"Ok, well, maybe you're right. But it wasn't a romantic moment. And you would know that if.."

"If what? If I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out, at the party, the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I?"

Lucas looked down in defeat as Brooke rummaged through another purse.

"Is it impossible, for you to forgive me? I forgave you.."

"For what?" she asked, with an indignant expression on her face.

Lucas paused and gave her a stern look.

"For sleeping with Chris Keller."

Brooke was taken aback. She never thought he would say that.

"And you know what Lucas, I loved you for that. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip."

"No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I just..I need you to trust me, and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. But, a part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away."

"Oh..great, you kiss Peyton, again, and _I'm_ pushing you away!" she looked through another purse. "God! Why did I make everybody identical purses as wedding gifts!" she yelled in frustration.

"I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it."

"How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away?" Lucas felt ashamed.

"AND WHY WON'T YOU EVER JUST LET ME ALL THE WAY IN?" She beat her fists against his chest. He looked away, unable to see the pain that he caused her.

**...**Thunder lit up the sky. Brooke felt Sebastian squeeze her hand, but he kept his eyes closed**...**

**Flashback**

"Brooke Penelope Davis, how could you be so stupid?" Victoria yelled through the phone. Brooke called her mom to tell her that she was pregnant and to tell her that she was moving to New York with her.

After ten minutes of her mom berating her, she asked "Are you going to send me a plane ticket or what?"

When she got to New York, she had to adjust to the fast-paced city. There was no more Tree Hill. Brooke only kept in touch with Haley and Nathan. Victoria hired a personal tutor so she could get home-schooled. There was no more cheer squad and no more parties. The only thing Brooke did for fun was designing clothes.

On more than one occasion, Victoria had tried to convince Brooke of getting an abortion or putting the baby up for adoption. She decided to keep the baby because she would have someone that would love her unconditionally.

Victoria constantly showed that she was displeased and disappointed with Brooke. When Brooke gave birth to Sebastian, she was alone. Her mom never came to the hospital.

Brooke raised her son the best way she could. When she sewed and stitched designs, Sebastian was right there with her, sitting in her lap.

When Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's line sky rocketed into the fashion design world, Victoria saw dollar signs. She started to help her daughter more. Brooke hardly ever left home unless it was business related, therefore no one knew she had a son other than Victoria, Millie, and her employees at her company. When Brooke did go out, Victoria babysat her grandson, for a price of course.

**...End of Flashback...**

"We have safely arrived in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The time is 1:40am. The weather is currently 58 degrees. It is still storming, so don't forget your umbrella. Thank you for choosing this to fly with us." The pilot concluded his announcement.

Brooke nudged Sebastian. He blinked his eyes, unaware of his surroundings.

"We're here. Come on, let's go." She unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed their carry-on luggage from the over-head storage. As they reached the end of the runway, Brooke grabbed his and her hooded jackets from the suitcase.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Sebastian said.

"Okay sweetie, let's get a cab, so we can go to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house."

"Who are they?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"They are the nice people I was telling you about."

When they got to the pick-up exit, Brooke waved down a taxicab. The driver put their luggage in the trunk as they got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Brooke pulled out a piece of paper with her friends' address on it. She had written it down, when she talked to Haley the other day. She hoped she wasn't imposing on them.

"Ma'am, where to?" the driver spoke again, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." she said, as she told him the address.

When they pulled up to the house, Brooke was impressed. Her friends were doing really well to afford a house that big.

Brooke paid the driver, then she got out and scooped up Sebastian in her arms. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The driver was grabbing the luggage out of the trunk, when Nathan opened the door.

"Brooke?" Nathan was surprised.

"Hey, Nate." she said, as the rain poured down her face.

"How are you? " he asked.

"Wet." She said.

Nathan noticed the little boy in her arms. "Oh, sorry. Come on in." he stepped aside and Brooke walked into the house.

"Hold on a sec." Nathan told them. He grabbed some cash from the table by the door and tipped the driver. He brought the luggage in and locked the door.

"Honey, who is it?" Haley's voice carried from upstairs.

"Hales, come downstairs and see." he said in an excited voice.

"You wanna sit down?"

"No, I'd rather stand and watch her reaction." Brooke smiled. She sat Sebastian on the chair. She reached over and hugged Nathan.

"It's good to see you again." she told him.

"It's good to see you too. I'm glad you finally decided to come home." Nathan replied.

Haley appeared at the top of the staircase. When she saw Brooke, she nearly flew down the stairs. Nathan and Brooke laughed.

"Oh My Gosh! Brooke, you're here! You're actually here!" Haley hugged her tight. After what seemed like forever, she finally let go.

"I missed you so much!" Haley told her.

"I missed you guys too." Brooke said, as she hugged both Nathan and Haley again. She felt something tug at her jacket.

"I have someone that I want you to meet." Sebastian clung tightly to her leg. "Don't be shy sweetie." Brooke picked him up and he buried his head in her chest.

"This is Sebastian." she said, as she took his hood off from over his head.

"He's my son."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then back to Brooke.

"Son?" They both said at the same time.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took long to update, but I don't want to rush and give you a bad chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then back to Brooke.

"Son?" They both said at the same time.

"Yep, my pride and joy." Brooke smiled nervously, as she flashed her dimples.

There was an awkward silence between the three adults. No one knew what to say.

"Well, congratulations!" Haley said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what she said." Nathan smiled.

"Umm, thanks?" Brooke said.

Haley moved closer to Brooke so she could see Sebastian. He peeked at her.

"Hi Sebastian, I'm Aunt Haley." Brooke put him down and he shook Haley's hand.

"And I'm Uncle Nathan." He gave Sebastian a fist bump.

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said. Brooke smiled at his manners.

Just then, a blonde hair boy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mama, I can't sleep." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Jamie, come down and meet your god-mother." Nathan told him.

"Oh my gosh! Is that my god-son? He's so handsome." Brooke said as Jamie approached her.

Jamie gave her a hug, which she happily returned. Next, he walked over to Sebastian.

"Hi, my name is James Lucas Scott and I'm 4 years old." He put up 4 fingers. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sebastian Eugene Davis and I'm 4 years old too."

"Awwww." The adults said. Haley wrinkled her eyebrows at Sebastian's middle name. It reminded her of…_Nah, it couldn't be. _She quickly dismissed the thought from her head.

An hour later, the adults were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking. The kids were upstairs playing in Jamie's room.

Brooke told Nathan and Haley about her Clothes Over Bro's empire and how well it's doing in New York. She also told them that she wanted to open a store in Tree Hill. Nathan talked about winning the National Championship and how his dreams came true. Haley talked about her new teaching job at their old high school. While they were talking, they heard a loud thud.

"He just had to have a basketball rim in his room." Haley said sarcastically as she glared at Nathan.

"I'll tell them to quiet down." He said. He went to the stairs and yelled "Quiet down guys."

"I could've said that while sitting right here." Haley explained. Nathan smirked and Brooke laughed.

"I'm surprised that Sebastian is even playing with another kid. He doesn't get out much." Brooke said.

"Speaking of Sebastian, why didn't you tell us about him?" Haley asked. "We've stayed in contact with you ever since you left Tree Hill, and not once did you mention him."

Brooke knew that Haley was upset. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Where's his dad?" Nathan asked.

Brooke took a deep breath. "He's not a part of our life."

"So, you've been raising him alone?" Haley asked. She was more sympathetic now.

"Basically, yes. Victoria helps sometimes." Haley rolled her eyes when Brooke said Victoria. She knew Victoria wasn't a mother to Brooke so how could she be a grandmother to Sebastian? There had to be an ulterior motive in there somewhere.

"So basically, some jack-ass got you pregnant and he left you with the responsibility. What a coward!" Nathan was upset.

Brooke almost smirked at the irony. Nathan didn't know that he was talking about his own brother.

"It's okay Nathan." She told him.

"It's not okay. We would've been there for you." He said.

"I know. Thanks." Brooke got up and hugged Nathan and Haley and then sat back down on the couch. She really did miss them. To lighten the mood, she said "I'm looking for a hot guy to be Sebastian's dad. I'm thinking…Nick Lachey?" she rubbed her chin, pretending like she was actually thinking. "You know we used to date." She bragged.

"I read about the both of you in a magazine." Haley stated.

_Crash!_

Haley looked at Nathan.

"I'll tell them to quiet down again." He said.

"Don't yell from the stairs; actually go up there this time." She told him. Nathan nodded and sprinted up the stairs.

"Okay, so now that he's gone, we can have girl talk." Haley sat up on the couch. "Is it true what they say about Nick Lachey?"

Brooke sat up too. "Oh it's very true! Nick has a BIG di-" Haley threw a pillow at her. Brooke caught it and laughed. "I was going to say BIG dictionary collection. It's huge!"

They both laughed and joked around until about 5am. Then, they went upstairs. The boys were asleep on the floor. Brooke picked up Sebastian and Haley put Jamie in his bed and tucked him in. After Haley showed Brooke one of the guest rooms, she went to bed with Nathan. Brooke put her son in the queen-sized bed and she climbed in next to him and drifted off to a finally, peaceful sleep.

Over the next few days, Brooke and Sebastian were getting accustomed to Tree Hill. They were staying with Nathan and Haley until Brooke could find somewhere for them to live. Brooke was working on her new line and Haley called a favor in to Karen and she gave Brooke permission to turn the old café into a Clothes Over Bros store.

…

"Come on guys, we have to go." Brooke told the boys. She had to open the store so the construction people could finish remodeling. Nathan was at basketball practice and Haley was at school so she had the boys today.

Sebastian and Jamie ran down the stairs.

"You ask her." Jamie nudged his friend.

"Mommy, can we bring Chester?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but the store isn't a place for a rabbit." Brooke watched as they both frowned. "But, we can go and get ice cream when I'm finished. How does that sound?"

The boys cheered and they were on their way to the store.

**At The Store**

The boys sat on the hardwood floor, coloring in a book while Brooke was on the phone.

"I hope you're done with your temper-tantrum." Victoria said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's not a temper-tantrum, it's a realization. I've come to the realization that you don't respect me as your daughter nor as a businesswoman."

"Don't be silly, you don't have the brains for business." She laughed harshly. "All you have to do is draw and look pretty, so leave the business affairs to me. So, when can I expect you home?"

"I am home. And because this is my company, I've decided to open a Clothes Over Bros store here."

"Are you out of your mind? You will not open a store in that god-forsaken town!" Victoria yelled.

"I've already started. And guess what? I didn't need your permission." Brooke said.

"This will not happen. And if you think that you are going to start that new line, think again. Those sketches will never see the light of day!"

Brooke hung up on her mother when she saw one construction worker moving a big chunk of the wall that once stood. She stopped him before he got rid of it.

"Excuse me! Umm…We're going to keep this. This belongs here."

The big chunk of wall had writing on it that read: **"Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe."**

After Brooke looked over the store blueprints, called Macy's, and called a few investors; it was time to go. She took the boys to get ice cream just like she promised. When they arrived back home, Haley was sitting on the couch, grading her students last paper. "How'd everything go?" she asked.

"Everything was great mama!" Jamie replied. He had chocolate ice cream around his mouth.

"Really great Aunt Haley!" Sebastian said. He wore strawberry ice cream around his mouth also.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked her.

"It was okay, but it seems like it was more uneventful than yours." Haley laughed, as the boys jumped up and down full of sugar.

"They're a little hyped up on ice cream." Brooke explained to her. "Come on guys; let's go wash your face and hands." The boys ran up the stairs and she followed them.

As Brooke cleaned the boys' faces, Haley entered the bathroom. "Someone is on the phone for you." Brooke took the phone and exited the bathroom.

When she finished her phone call, Brooke went to tell Haley the good news.

"Haley, guess what?" She said as she stood by Jamie's bedroom door.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Haley put down the book she was about to read and went to the door. "What's up?"

"That was the real estate agent. She finally found me a house."

"Oh my god, that's great!"

"It's about a mile from here. She told me that she's negotiating the details and the specifics with the owner, but within the next few weeks, I'll have a new home!" Brooke was excited.

"I'm really happy for you Brooke. We are going to miss you guys around here though, especially Jamie. Look…"

The proud mothers looked at their children as they took turns reading a book. Haley was amazed at the way Sebastian read the big words in the book.

"He is extremely intelligent Brooke. That's remarkable for him to read like that at his age." She said, while she listened to him read aloud.

"I know, right? He loves to read and write. He has more books than he has toys." Brooke laughed.

Haley laughed also. "He kind of reminds me of…" Before Haley could finish her sentence, she stared at the little boy some more. Sebastian had Brooke's green eyes and her dimples, but his blonde hair and his nose resembled someone that she knew. She looked at Brooke, who gave her a nervous glare.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley shouted in realization.

Jamie and Sebastian jumped at Haley's outburst.

"Sorry guys, excuse us for a moment." Brooke said as she pulled Haley from the bedroom door and into the hall. She held her index finger to her mouth, telling Haley to be quiet.

"Brooke, please please please tell me it's a coincidence that, that little boy in there looks just like my best-friend." Haley whispered.

"Okay, it's a coincidence." Brooke simply stated.

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled.

"Okay. It's not a coincidence." She said in defeat. "But can you keep your voice low?"

"What the hell Brooke? Does Lucas even know?"

Brooke gave Haley a look, telling her that he didn't know.

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled even louder.

"Haley, I really love your inside voice." She said sarcastically.

Haley peeked back into the room and told the boys that she and Brooke were going to go make them a snack in the kitchen.

"But, they already had ice cream." Brooke said. Haley grabbed her arm and they headed downstairs into the kitchen. Haley sat on the countertop and said "Explain."

"Well Haley, when a man and a woman get together…" Brooke said. Haley shot her a serious look.

"Okay. I never told Lucas about him."

"Obviously." Haley said. "Start from the beginning."

Brooke took a deep breath. "It was senior year. I had just found out I was pregnant before you and Nathan's wedding."

"I found out I was pregnant after our wedding." Haley laughed to herself. "Oh, sorry, continue."

After Brooke explained everything, Haley asked, "Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone through our pregnancies together."

"I couldn't deal with watching my ex-best-friend flaunting my ex-boyfriend around. They acted like they weren't wrong for being the backstabbing and cheating couple that they are. And I was pregnant with his child. There was no way I could stay around for that." Brooke explained.

"You still could've told me." Haley said. "And you should've told Lucas"

Brooke shook her head. She felt a migraine starting to form. She didn't intend to spend her day talking about Lucas.

"Brooke, he deserves to know that he fathered a child. Sebastian is an amazing kid. Don't you want him to know that he has a father? A father that will love and care for him."

"But, what if he doesn't?" Brooke asked.

"What if he doesn't what?" Haley asked.

"What if Lucas doesn't love and care for him?" Brooke asked insecurely. She always wondered what she had done to make Lucas cheat on her. If he didn't love and care for her, there was no way that he would love and care for her son.

"I know what he and Peyton did was wrong. But come on Brooke, we both know Luke would do anything for his son. But he can't do anything right now because he doesn't know that he has a son that needs his love and care." Haley tried to reason with her.

"I don't know Hales. I'm not ready to face him yet."

Haley sighed. Brooke wasn't seeing the big picture. This wasn't about their emotions anymore, this was about the kid. "Do you think Sebastian is ready to face his dad? It's been four years."

Brooke sighed deeply. She knew at some point she would have to tell Lucas. Or maybe she could take Sebastian and go back to New York.

…

While Brooke and Haley talked in the kitchen, Haley's cell phone vibrated on the couch.

"You have reached the voicemail of Haley James Scott. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beep!_

"Hey Hales, it's me. I know you're probably somewhere grading papers, but Peyton and I just got back from my book tour and it was awesome! You were right; my book is practically selling itself! I can't wait to tell you all about it. I'll see you soon. And yes, I brought back souvenirs."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

**Author's Note**: Find your pen name and read my comment to you. You can read the other comments if you want. **Also, I know in chapter 4 I said Sebastian's middle name is Eugene, just like Lucas, but I decided to change it to Keith. So, his name is Sebastian Keith Davis. (His last name on his birth certificate is Davis-Scott, but Brooke made him use Davis.**

**CaseyJr**: I love Jamie and Sebastian's relationship too. They are going to be best friends. I haven't quite worked out the age difference. I know they're both 4, but I don't know who's the oldest yet. And Lucas will be surprised when he sees Brooke again. I'm thinking really hard on if I should include Brooke's attack. Maybe Lucas won't take her for granted anymore. Thanks for the review!

**dianehermans**: There will be a little bit of Lucas/Peyton but I promise that this is a Brooke/Lucas story. Thanks for looking at the picture and thanks for the review!

**tanya2byour21**: My wonderful and faithful reviewer, thanks for always reviewing my stories! Your reviews keep me writing. Brooke and Peyton will have a confrontation, probably a little bit of smacking, slapping, punching, and kicking lol or not. I don't know yet. I will post more soon.

**Twilightlova20**: Thanks for the review and looking at the picture! I tried my best to find a kid that look like Lucas. The kid was on the movie "Daddy Day Care". If you haven't watched it, he's the kid that wore the Flash (super-hero) costume. And Lucas will be very surprised about Sebastian.

**Princesakarlita411**: Lucas is with Peyton, but that will only be temporary. I don't think I'm going to put Julian in this story, but if it feels right, I might. Thanks for the review!

** . **: I love your pen name! I will post more soon. I always like to leave the people wanting more lol. Thanks for the review!

**YaleAce**: I will post more soon. Thanks for the review!

**tasnimchowdhury**: I will add more soon. Thanks for the review!

**lift-me-up**: Thanks for the review! I never noticed that Brooke was **late**. I watched that episode a few weeks ago and my mind just started turning and I came up with this story. And my favorite part was "Why won't you ever just let me all the way in!" That was so powerful. And the first couple I fell in love with was Brucas too. They had the deepest connection. They both stepped out of their normal when they first dated. Brooke showed a more vulnerable side to Lucas other than her party girl exterior. Lucas actually started having fun and enjoying life and living in the moment other than always being broody. He even got a tattoo when he was with her. And when they saw different sides of each other, it made their love stronger. Sorry for the long comment lol.

**alwaysandforeveryou1**: Thanks for the review! I will post more soon.

**Young and Careless**: Thanks for the review! I will post more soon. I hope you like the story.

**OTH4life**: Thanks for the review! I hope you like the story.

**cRaZyGuRL093**: Thanks so much for the review! I will post more soon.

**hprandom554**: Thanks for the review! I will update soon.

**brucasfan925**: Thanks for the review! I will update soon. There will be a lot of Brucas for the Brucas fan!

**Sarah**: Thanks for the review! More coming soon.

**bjg**: Thanks for the review! Peyton and Lucas will be extremely surprised. PeytWhore=Peyton and Sucas=Lucas. I'm guessing that you don't like them lol. Don't worry, I have a plan for Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton.

**Amy**: My goal is to make Sebastian the most important factor in this story. He will be the one to get Brooke and Lucas back together. Thanks for the review!

**tvaddict1992**: Thanks for the review! And I love your pen name. More coming soon.

**bunnyboo1612**: Thanks for the reviews! I will update soon.

**sweetgirl23**: Thanks for the review! Lucas reaction is coming next.

**xTimexForxAxLittlexRevengeX**: I wanted to do something different because you're right, every story that I've read where Brooke is pregnant, she always have a girl. So, I wanted her to have a boy. And Haley didn't know, but she knows about Sebastian now. A lot of people are going to be shocked that Brooke has a son. Thanks for the review! I will post more soon.

**sam-s9211**: Thanks for the review! More surprises coming soon!

**GoodGirlGoneBad1984**: Thanks for the review! More coming soon.

**If I didn't mention you, thanks so much for your review!**

**Chapter 5**

"Did you talk to Haley?" Peyton asked, as she walked up behind Lucas.

"No, I got her voicemail. I'm going to go over there tonight though." He said. "Did the store have it?"

"They sure did." She showed him The Cure's new album. "They also had this." She un-wrapped the plastic bag to show him his book "An Unkindness of Ravens".

"Peyton, you didn't have to buy my book." Lucas told her.

"I know, but it's such a great book. I just had to buy it."

Lucas smiled. "You're really great, you know that?" He kissed her.

"So I've been told." She laughed. "Okay, I have to get home." She looked at her watch. "I have to meet with a band early in the morning. But, I really enjoyed spending the past few weeks with you, Lucas Scott."

"I enjoyed spending it with you too, Peyton Sawyer-soon to be Scott." He kissed her long and hard.

After coming up for air, Peyton blushed. "I can't believe we're getting married!"

"You're going to make me the luckiest man alive." Lucas said.

"Okay, luckiest man alive, I have to get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas watched as Peyton got into her car and drove away. He got into his car and headed to Nathan and Haley's house. As he drove through Tree Hill, he breathed the night air. He was happy to be home. The book tour was great. He traveled to a lot of cities, but there was no place like home. As he pulled up to the stoplight, he looked to the right. He noticed that his mom's café had been turned into a new store. Even though Karen closed down the café and moved away with Andy, Lucas felt sad that it wasn't there anymore.

Karen's Café was one of his favorite places in the world, besides the River Court and his uncle Keith's Body Shop. The light turned green, but he still sat there staring at the store. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him, as he remembered the nights like this, when he, Haley, and his mom would sit at a table and talk about the books he read.

The light turned red. He looked at the new name of the store. "Clothes Over Bro's" He thought it sounded familiar. When the light turned green again, he drove away.

…

"Guys, stop running around the house! Someone is going to get hurt" Brooke yelled after Jamie and Sebastian. They were running all around the house, playing Star Wars. She picked up a basket of dirty laundry and headed to the laundry room. Haley was cooking dinner in the kitchen, as she also told them to stop running around the house.

The doorbell rang.

"Jamie, go see who's at the door." Haley told him, as she checked the oven.

"Mama, my name is Luke Skywalker!" he said as he battled Sebastian with his lightsaber toy.

"James Lucas Scott, go see who's at the door!"

"Okay." He said in a low voice. "I'll be back Darth Vader! You will not rule this empire!" He said to Sebastian, with a dark voice.

"Ha, ha, ha! Silly Skywalker, you have no chance to defeat me!" Sebastian said as he ran away with his lightsaber.

Jamie ran to the door and looked through the glass window. When he saw who it was, he opened it.

"Jamie! What's up buddy?" Lucas asked, as he walked into the house.

"Hi Uncle Lucas, bye Uncle Lucas." Jamie took off running to find Sebastian.

"I missed you too." Lucas said sarcastically. He closed the door and followed the smell of pot roast into the kitchen. "Hey Hales, did you know someone turned mom's café into a new store?" He asked.

"Lucas!" Haley said nervously.

"Wow! No one missed me while I was gone?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Okay, I just put a load in the washer, and these are the clean towels." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen. She dropped the basket of folded towels when she saw Lucas standing there.

"Brooke?" Lucas said in a shocked voice.

Brooke just stood there with her mouth open, completely in shock.

She heard a shrill cry and Sebastian came running into the kitchen. "Mommy, it hurts!" He cried as blood trickled from his thumb.

Lucas stared at Sebastian. He didn't know what it was, but something made him feel instantly connected to the little boy. He looked back to Brooke. Brooke still stood there in shock. There were so many feelings running through her body all at once. A feeling of hatred, a feeling of surprise, a feeling of joy, and then back to a feeling of hatred.

"Mommy, it hurts so bad!" Sebastian jumped up and down, waiting for his mom to do something.

A feeling of urgency surged through her body and Brooke finally turned her attention to Sebastian. She looked at the cut on his thumb. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Come on Sebastian, let me fix it." Brooke took him and left the kitchen.

Lucas carefully watched them as they left. He felt like he was dreaming. The girl that he loved had left him 4 years ago. And now she was back…with a son? He turned around and looked at Haley. She was sitting on a chair, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Haley, when-"

_Ding!_

"That's the timer. I need to check on the food." Haley quickly walked over to the stove.

Lucas followed her. "Haley, when did she come back?"

"Is this seasoned enough?" Haley ignored his question. She held a spoon to his mouth.

"Haley, when did she come back?" Lucas asked her again.

"Can you put a few juice boxes in the fridge for the boys? The adults are going to drink wine." She ignored him again.

"Haley!" He yelled at her.

"She came back a few weeks ago." Haley said softly.

"A few weeks ago? And you didn't call me and tell me?" Lucas was devastated when Brooke broke up with him in high school. He didn't think the break-up was that severe until he found out that she left Tree Hill. He confided in Haley a lot during the break-up. He broke down and cried and told her how much he loved and missed Brooke.

"That wasn't my place to tell you." Haley explained.

"And I guess it wasn't your place to tell me that she had a son?"

Haley swallowed a hard lump in her throat. They were approaching a dangerous topic. "I didn't even know she had a son until I convinced her to come back. She never mentioned that to me over the last 4 years!" She blurted out.

"What the hell! You've been talking to her since she left!" Lucas was beyond mad.

Haley got quiet. She knew she slipped up.

Lucas went on with his tirade. "You knew I missed Brooke. I couldn't eat or sleep. When I asked you if you knew where she had gone, you told me no. When I asked you if you had spoken to her, you said no! But you lied to me! We're supposed to be best-friends! Best-friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Haley was upset now. "And boyfriends don't cheat on their girlfriends with their girlfriend's best-friend! Twice! Why do you think she left in the first place!"

Lucas was shocked. He didn't think she was say something like that.

Brooke walked into the kitchen. She heard everything. "Haley, can you give us a moment to talk?"

Haley simply nodded her head. She turned the oven off and then she left the kitchen.

"So, you missed me?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Every day." Lucas stated. He had to pick and choose his words carefully.

"If that's true, which I doubt that it is, why didn't you ever call me?"

"Because I knew what Peyton and I did was wrong. I figured that you didn't want to talk to either of us."

"Peyton called me while I was away." Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know that."

"You never cared to find out. You never cared about me."

"What do you mean I never cared? You never cared to tell me that you were moving away!" Lucas got angry again. "One day you were screaming and crying at me at Nathan and Haley's wedding, and the next day everybody in class is asking me, "Where's Brooke?" You just took off."

Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. "You didn't honestly think that I was going to stay around and be everyone's joke, did you? Look at the stupid girl that fell in love with Lucas Scott. The same guy that's banging her best-friend!"

Lucas just shook his head. "You're being childish. Just like it was childish for you to move away and not tell me!"

"Oh, I'm being childish?" Brooke was seething.

"Yes!" Lucas was just as mad.

"I MOVED AWAY TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!" Brooke snapped.

Lucas felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. As he slowly re-gained his composure, he asked, "What did you say?"

…

"Aunt Haley, who is that man in there arguing with my mommy?" Sebastian was upset.

"That's my Uncle Lucas." Haley was glad that Jamie answered before she could.

"Come on guys, let's go to the pool." Haley said, as she quickly took the boys outside. They didn't need to hear any more of the argument.

When they got outside, Haley put the floaties on the boys. She wrapped Sebastian's hand with a plastic bag and told him not to get it wet. The boys jumped into the swimming pool. She heard Nathan's car pull into the driveway.

"Nathan, hold up a second. Come here." She told him before he used the front door. He opened the backyard fence and walked to the pool.

"Hey Hales." He kissed her on the lips. He could tell it was something wrong by the way she kissed him back. "What's wrong? And why are they in the pool? It's 8:00 at night."

"We're out here because Brooke and Lucas are in there 'talking'. She used air quotes.

"Eww!" Nathan scrunched up his face. "They better not be 'talking' on my new recliner."

Haley laughed. "No, they're not having sex, they're arguing."

"Oh. About what?"

"About Sebastian?"

"What about Sebastian?"

"Oh." Haley realized. "I forgot to tell you that Sebastian is Lucas' son." She whispered.

"What?" Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley nodded.

"What do you mean you forgot to tell me? How long have you known?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke told me couple of weeks ago."

"You should've told me. Now Luke is going to think I kept that from him."

"We shouldn't be the ones arguing." Haley said.

Nathan threw his gym bag on the ground and sat on a beach chair. He pulled Haley onto his lap. They both stared at Sebastian in the pool. "Well, if you actually look at him, he does look like Lucas." Nathan said,

"I know, right?" Haley agreed.

…

"Sebastian is your son!" Brooke shouted.

"Are you just saying that because you're mad at me?" Lucas asked. He didn't want to believe this.

"Yeah! I had sex with myself and got my own self pregnant! " She said sarcastically.

Lucas picked up on the sarcasm. He dreaded on asking her this next question. "How do I know that he's mine?"

Brooke's heart broke and it shattered into a million pieces. "I can't believe you would ask me something like that."

"Oh come on Brooke! I've seen you in different magazines with different guys. And now I'm supposed to believe that he's mine, because you say he is?"

Brooke slapped him. "SCREW YOU LUCAS!"

He looked at her in disbelief, and then he walked away. When the door slammed, Brooke broke into tears.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**

**-If you want to look at the picture that I made for this story, go to my profile page and copy and paste the link. Let me know if you were or were not able to see the photo and tell me what you think. It was difficult to find a kid that kind of look like Lucas besides Jamie LOL. I hope that the kid that plays Sebastian is close enough. He does have Brooke's green eyes and Lucas' blonde hair.**

**Thank you,**

**Extra0rdinary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

I know it's been awhile, I just moved and I just got my internet back on. And I have school. But, I promise to update more often. And thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

When they heard the front door slam and tires screech, Haley and Nathan gathered the kids out of the pool and went inside the house. Sebastian saw his mom sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. He knew she was crying, so he ran over to her.

"Mommy, I love you."

When Brooke looked up, Sebastian wiped a tear from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She said as she hugged his wet body to hers. Haley and Nathan watched as Sebastian comforted his mother. Their hearts melted.

"Ok, now go dry off." Brooke told him. When Sebastian left, Haley sat on the couch with Brooke.

"I'm guessing the 'talk' didn't go so well." Haley said.

Brooke glared at her.

"What happened?"

"Well, basically he called me a slut and denied that Sebastian is his son." Brooke explained.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Nathan said. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Tell me everything he said." Haley told Brooke.

…

Nathan went to the one place he knew Lucas would be. As he pulled up to the River Court, he saw Lucas sitting on the bleachers with his head in his hands.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nathan asked, as he approached him.

Lucas looked at him confused. "What do you mean what the hell is my problem? I just found out that I have a son!"

"I understand that you're mad but you called her a slut! You couldn't handle that situation differently?"

Lucas got angrier. "I did not call her a slut! I just mentioned that I'm not the only guy she's been with. And your wife is a traitor!"

"Watch it!" Nathan warned him.

"I'm just saying, how could she not tell me about this? We're supposed to be best friends."

"She is Brooke's best friend too. You can't be mad at her for that."

Lucas sighed deeply. He knew Nathan was right. "This is all too much. I was expecting to come home and tell you guys about how amazing my book tour was. Instead, my whole life just changed. This is not the way it's supposed to be." He said, shaking his head.

"When did you become so selfish?" Nathan was disgusted with his brother's attitude.

"What would you think if a girl that you love comes back after four years and tell you that you have a son? And you're not even sure if he's yours or not. Seriously, put yourself in my shoes."

Nathan shook his head. "You're an asshole if you think Brooke would lie to you about being Sebastian's father. Besides, you should be proud to claim him. Sebastian is a great kid. He's smart, kind, respectful, loyal. But I guess he got all of that from his mom."

"Whatever Nate." Lucas said. His cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Peyton. He let it ring until it went to voicemail. "God, how am I going to tell Peyton?" He ran a hand through his hair. "She is going to be furious! And we just got engaged." He was talking more to himself than to Nathan. "What am I supposed to do?"

Nathan shook his head at the mess that had become his brother's life. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Haley. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I have two angry women at home. You need to fix this." And with that being said, he walked away, answering his phone.

…

It had been 2 days since Brooke and Lucas's first argument. Neither was talking to the other and Haley and Nathan offered their help as much as they could, without interfering. Brooke had busied herself with the preparations for her store opening. Lucas had been dodging Peyton until he figured out how he was going to tell her.

**At Clothes Over Bros**

It was hectic at Clothes Over Bros. Brooke rushed around the store, trying to make sure everything was just right. Her store was opening in two days. She had a headset attached to one ear, talking to a possible investor. And she had her cell phone to the other ear talking to her public relations people. The electric people were putting up the light fixtures. Millie flew in from New York to help, so she was at the door, signing for the clothes that were being delivered. Haley was calling all of their friends to invite them to Brooke's grand opening.

"Excuse me, is Brooke Davis here?"

"Yes, wait here one second." Millie said. She left the door to find Brooke.

Haley ended her call and walked over to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Brooke." Lucas explained.

"We're really busy, so if you came to fight with her, you can leave now."

"I'm not here to start any trouble. I just want to talk to her."

Brooke made her way over to the door. "Thank you so much. I look forward to seeing you soon." She said as she ended her call. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" she said in an exhausted tone. She really didn't feel like fighting with him today.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Go ahead, talk." Brooke said.

Lucas looked around at all of the people that were working. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

Brooke sighed. "We can talk in my office." She led him to the back. Haley followed them into the office.

"Umm, Haley do you mind? I want to talk to Brooke alone."

Haley looked at Brooke to see if she wanted her to leave or stay.

When Brooke said she could stay, Haley folded her arms and stared Lucas down. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Look Brooke, I'm sorry about before."

Brooke scoffed. "You're sorry? What are you sorry for? Are you sorry for denying that Sebastian is your son? Are you sorry for calling me a slut?"

"First, I didn't call you a slut. Second, you can't blame me for questioning if I was his father because technically, we had this conversation before, remember? You told me you were pregnant but you lied to hurt me." **(**season 1, episode 19**)**

"Wait a minute, this happened before?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Lucas stared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"At the time, I thought I was pregnant. And if you want to get technical, you called me a slut then too."

Lucas looked exasperated. "Oh my god!" He threw his hands in the air. "I didn't call you a slut! I said I'm not the only guy you've ever slept with."

"Same difference."

"I only said that because you called me Dan Jr." Lucas was angry.

"You had just cheated on me with Peyton, so I thought that you would pull a Dan Scott and knock her up too."

"Brooke!" Haley interjected.

"The shit that you say, it hurts, Brooke. So, that's why I said some hurtful shit back to you."

"The shit that you do, it hurts. Like cheating on me with my best friend." she reiterated to him.

"The shit that you do, it hurts just the same. Like being a spiteful bitch and not telling me that I had a son!" He was getting fed up with her using Peyton as an excuse.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled.

"I thought you said he wasn't yours!" Brooke screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"The verdict is still out on that." He said.

"Ugh! You are such an asshole! Keith is turning in his grave!"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded her.

Brooke's words cut through Lucas' heart. He stood there glaring at her.

There was a knock on the door before Millicent let herself in. "Brooke, you have a call."

Brooke stared at Lucas once more, and then she followed Millie outside of her office.

Lucas still stood there, unable to say anything.

"She shouldn't have said that about Keith." Haley said.

"I'm gonna go." He finally spoke, then he exited the office. As he walked to the front door, he and Brooke both glared at each other until he was gone.

When Brooke finished her phone call, Millie pulled her to the side. "Who was that?" Millie asked.

"That was Victoria. She called to personally invite herself to my store opening." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, who was that hot, broody guy that just left."

"That was Lucas, Sebastian's father." Brooke said in an agitated tone.

"Seriously?" Millie couldn't believe it. Brooke never talked about Sebastian's father.

"Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Millie simply said. She wouldn't question her friend anymore because she seemed deeply affected by the situation.

…

"Okay, now shoot the basketball in the basket." Nathan told Sebastian as he held him on his shoulders. Nathan, Jamie, and Sebastian were playing basketball in the school's gym. After Sebastian made the shot, Nathan put him back on the floor. Sebastian jumped up and down in excitement. He never had anyone to play basketball with him in New York. He always played by himself.

"Alright, you ready Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"I don't need to get on your shoulders daddy. I can make it from right here." Jamie said, as he aimed the ball at the hoop.

"Okay, show me what you got." Nathan smiled. He was proud of his son's confidence.

"J. Luke from the free throw line." Sebastian said as Jamie was getting ready to shoot. "He shoots…and he scores!" Jamie and Sebastian high-fived each other, as Nathan cheered.

"That was great!" Nate said.

"It sure was!" Nathan, Jamie, and Sebastian turned in the direction the voice came from.

"Peyton?" Nathan was shocked.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked further into the gym. She hugged Nathan. He cautiously hugged her back.

"What brings you by?" Nathan casually asked.

"Lucas and I are supposed to have lunch. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

A feeling of un-easiness pierced the air.

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Peyton said.

"Okay." Nathan said and they hugged again. "Jamie, come give your Aunt Peyton a hug."

Jamie quickly hugged Peyton and went back to playing basketball. Before she left, Peyton noticed a little boy hiding behind Nathan's leg.

"Who's this little guy?" she asked.

Nathan almost tripped over Sebastian. He didn't know that he was behind him. "This is Sebastian." He nervously introduced him.

"Hi Sebastian, I'm Peyton." She stuck her hand out to him. Sebastian ran behind Nathan and peeked at her.

"He's shy." Nathan explained.

Peyton studied the little boy. He reminded her of someone she knew.

Nathan saw her looking and he definitely did not want to be the one to tell her. That was his brother's job, but he was being a coward.

"When I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Thanks Nate. See you guys later." Peyton looked at Sebastian one more time, and then she left.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while. Here is Chapter 7 for my loyal readers.

**Chapter 7**

…_I love you pretty girl…_

…_I need you to trust me, and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you…_

…_I'm not the only guy you've ever slept with…_

…_Being a spiteful bitch and not telling me that I have a son!..._

Brooke finally stirred awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas; even in her sleep. She wondered how he could go from being so charming and caring to rude and ruthless. Those four years they spent apart had really done a number on him.

"Good morning mommy." Sebastian greeted her. He crawled up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Aunt Brooke." Jamie said also.

They were sitting at the foot of her bed, playing cards.

"Good morning guys." She responded back

"Jamie, Sebastian, breakfast is ready." Haley yelled from downstairs.

Brooke smiled as the boys hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She was so happy that Sebastian finally had a friend and she was happy to be here with the people she loved the most. She yawned and stretched before she got out of bed. Today was the store opening and she was so excited. She told Millie that she would meet her at the store to make the finishing touches, so Brooke got up and started getting ready.

…

Skills walked onto the river court, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He watched as Lucas attempted to make a shot before he spoke. "What's so important that I had to get my ass out of my warm bed this early in the morning?"

Lucas missed another shot before he looked at Skills. "Thanks for coming; I really need someone to talk to." He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. Her face burned a hole in his memory and his heart.

"What's up?" Skills asked. He grabbed the ball and made a lay-up.

"I just found out something."

Skills looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Lucas didn't say anything.

Skills threw the ball back to him. "Uh, okay. Can I find out too, so I can go home?"

Lucas dribbled the ball and took another shot before he said, "Brooke had my baby. You still want to go home now?"

Skills raised his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Hold up, pump your brakes, put it in reverse, back it up, and park it. What do you mean Brooke had **your** baby?"

"I mean that Brooke gave birth to my son."

Skills shook his head, trying to make sense of this. "I thought you were with P. Sawyer?"

"I am."

"What the hell Luke, you confusing me. So, when did you and Brooke get it on and poppin'?"

"Four years ago." Lucas said slowly. It just dawned on him that Sebastian is four years old. If Sebastian turns out to be his son, it would mean that he missed the first four years of his kid's life. What kind of father does that, besides Dan? Lucas felt a terrible feeling that rocked him to his core. He was filled with conflicted emotions.

"Damn dawg!" Skills said as he shook his head. "How did you find out?"

"When I got back to town from the book tour, I went to Nate and Hales' house. I'm talking to Haley and Brooke walked into the kitchen. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Then, the kid ran into the kitchen."

"You saw the little shorty? What he look like?" Skills questioned. They were sitting on the bleachers now.

"He kinda looks like me, I guess." Lucas self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. "But he's got Brooke's green eyes and her dimples." He smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know. Every time I try to talk to Brooke, I always mess up. We can't even be in the same room together without us arguing."

"That ain't nothing but love, you know that right?" Skills told him.

"I'm with Peyton." Lucas stated.

"So. That don't mean that you don't still love Brooke."

Lucas sighed heavily.

Skills continued, "Think about it. You and Brooke argue and get all worked up because yall still have feelings for each other. Brooke left when we was still in high school right?"

Lucas nodded his head, trying to see where his friend was going with this.

"Yall never got that closure. So when you and her argue, those emotions come pouring out. So, what you need to do is talk to her."

"After our last 'talk' I doubt if she will ever want to speak to me again."

"Why not?" Skills asked.

"I called her a spiteful bitch." Lucas mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

"Aww naw man! You know better than that." Skills scolded him He was completely disappointed.

"I know I shouldn't have said that. I was just so angry at her. She left me without any explanation. And she's been keeping the child I didn't know about, away from me" Lucas tried to explain.

"Brooke made the decision to leave and have the baby. That's understandable. You're mad about that. That's understandable too. But, I don't care how mad and angry you get at her, you should always treat her with respect. You don't go around calling her bitches!"

"I know. And I wish I could take back what I said and how I acted. God, this is not supposed to be like this!" Lucas yelled out in frustration. He just realized something. "And I still haven't told Peyton. She's going to be so mad. And she's going to want me to get a DNA test, and she might break off the engagement…" He started to ramble.

"Uh, no offense Luke, but Peyton don't have nothing to do with this. This is between you and Brooke and little shorty. Man, what's the kid's name? I keep calling him shorty." Skills laughed lightly.

Lucas laughed too. "His name is Sebastian."

"Put all the nonsense aside for a second. Deep down do you think that Sebastian is your son?" Skills asked seriously. He watched as his friend struggled internally with his conscience.

"Honestly, I do."

"Are you gonna man up and take care of him?"

"Of course I am, but I'm scared out of my mind. How am I supposed to take care of him if I don't even know him? He doesn't even know me."

"You have to spend time with him to get to know him. But, you need to apologize to Brooke first." Skills told him. His cell phone started to ring.

"Haley James Scott, what's up baby girl?" Skills answered. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cool. I'll be there." He said, and then he hung up. "What was that about?" Skills asked Lucas, referring to the eye roll.

"Haley and I aren't speaking. So, umm anyway, what did she want?"

"She invited me to the Clothes Over Bros opening tonight. Are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet. Brooke may not want me there, so I don't want to ruin her big night." Lucas said.

"Alright, I'm about to get up outta here." Skills said as he stood up.

"Okay, thanks man. I appreciate the talk. Who knew you could be so deep?" Lucas laughed.

"Well, you know I be getting my philosophy on." Skills bragged. They both laughed and bumped fists. After Skills left, Lucas shot around a little more, still thinking about what his friend said.

…

"Everything is perfect!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked around the store. The clothes were on display and her signature pieces were in its own showcases. The hardwood floors were polished to perfection. There was Italian furniture for the enhanced comfort of the guests. The waiters were setting up to serve drinks.

"And these are the mood lights to set the atmosphere." Millie said as she pushed the button. Smooth ambiance color lights slowly blended through the storefront. The lights were cool blues, sultry reds, sandy browns, mellow yellows, fresh greens, picturesque purples, etc. radiating through the room.

Brooke's smile grew even wider, as her eyes lit up from the colors. They weren't too loud or too harsh. "These lights are amazing. They're so calming. They're so settling. They're so-"

"Mediocre." Victoria said, cutting Brooke off. She walked further into the store and observed the rest of the set up. "I didn't fly all the way from New York just to see a stupid light show in a subpar boutique."

Brooke's smile fell from her face and Millie quickly turned the lights off.

Victoria continued. "How do you expect to sell high-end pieces when you're using tawdry furniture and 70's disco lights to attract customers?"

"I swear you have some type of alarm that goes off in your head whenever I'm happy." Brooke said to her mother. "And by the way, my furniture is not tawdry, you're nose job is."

"You're immature, Brooke. This joke of a store will never turn a profit." Victoria said harshly.

"We'll see tonight." Brooke simply responded.

Victoria turned around and walked out of the door, but not before she insulted the wait staff. Brooke sighed deeply.

"Don't doubt yourself boss. You're going to do great." Millie encouraged her.

"Thanks Mill." Brooke really hoped she was right.

…

"I feel like he's being distant." Peyton said. She and Bevin were having lunch.

"What are these crunchy things?" Bevin asked as she picked through her salad.

"Those are croutons. Anyways, Lucas hasn't been returning my calls. We haven't spent any time together since we got back. I just don't understand what's going on with him."

"Ha! Cruuue-tons!" Bevin laughed.

"Really Bevin?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. But, maybe it has something to do with why Skills had to go talk to him this morning."

"What?"

"Skills got up this morning and said Lucas asked him to meet him at the river court."

"You don't think he's getting cold feet, do you?" Peyton asked. She told Bevin about the engagement, so they were having a celebration lunch.

"He should wear socks." Bevin said. Peyton shot her an angry glare. "Just a joke. So, are you going to Brooke's store opening tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Peyton was caught off guard.

"Brooke Davis. Our friend. Former cheerleader captain." Bevin explained.

"I know who Brooke is. I just didn't know she was back in town. How long has she been back?"

"A few weeks now." Bevin answered.

Peyton and Brooke's friendship was on bad terms, but Peyton secretly hoped that their conflict faded over the years they were apart. She was sad to know that her best friend was back and she didn't even know about it. Could she still call Brooke her best friend? And she could imagine how Lucas is feeling.

"Lucas!" Peyton thought out loud. She picked her phone up and called him.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas answered.

She was surprised. She thought it would go straight to voicemail. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I, umm, sort of been busy." Lucas said nervously. Peyton was silent. "But I miss you though." He quickly said.

Peyton smiled. "I miss you too. What do you have planned for the night?"

"The publishing company wants me to look over a few documents, so I'll be home all night. What about you?"

"I'll be at TRIC recording with the band." She informed him. "But we should do something tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said.

"I love you." Peyton told him.

"Me too." He said, and then he hung up.

Peyton felt disappointed that he didn't say it back. "Come on Bevin."

"Where are we going?" Bevin asked curiously.

"We're going to get ready for the store opening."

**Meanwhile**

Lucas felt bad for not saying it back when Peyton said she love him, but he couldn't focus on that right now. His main focus right now was finding a nice suit to wear to the Clothes Over Bros opening.

…

Nathan was sitting on the stairs, putting his shoes on when Jamie and Sebastian approached him.

"Daddy who's gonna watch us?" Jamie asked.

"Grandma Deb is going to watch you. And I want you and Sebastian to be on your best behavior." Nathan told them. The boys just looked at him. "Okay, I want you guys to make sure that she's on her best behavior." He laughed. The boys laughed too.

"Okay daddy." Jamie said.

"Okay Uncle Nate." Sebastian replied.

"Come on Nathan. I want to get there to buy a beautiful dress." Haley said as she came out of the bedroom, fully dressed.

"My mom is not here yet." Nathan told her.

"Yes I am." Deb said, as she walked through the front door.

"Grandma!" Jamie said, running to her.

"Gosh! You make me sound so old. Call me Nanny Deb." Deb joked with her grandson as she hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Nate, why do old ladies want us to call them by their first names?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know buddy. Why you ask?" Nathan tried so hard to keep from laughing.

"My grandma said I can't call her grandma. I have to call her Victoria."

"It figures." Haley mumbled.

"It's something us guys will never understand." Nathan said as he patted Sebastian's shoulder.

"Victoria is his grandmother?" Deb asked Haley. Haley nodded. "That means that Brooke is his mom?"

Haley nodded again. "It's a long story. But thanks for watching them tonight."

"No problem." Deb said.

"Alright guys, we'll see you later." Nathan said as he bumped fists with the boys.

"Be good." Haley said as she kissed their cheeks. She grabbed her purse and Nathan grabbed his car keys and then they left.

**Clothes Over Bros**

The store was full of celebs and the paparazzi were outside snapping away. Brooke was glad to see so many people show up to support her. She took some pictures with her friends. "Where's Bevin?" she asked Skills.

"She said she was coming with someone else." Skills told her.

Brooke wondered who Bevin would be coming with. She looked around. All of her friends were here. Nathan and Haley were standing by one of the showcases. Fergie and Junk were standing by the DJ booth as Mouth put another song on. Brooke saw Millicent staring at Mouth. She made a mental note to hook them up later.

"Brooke." Haley waved her over. "How much do you want for this dress?"

"For you, it's free." She told her best friend.

"No, I want to buy it."

"It's not for sale. It's a gift from me to you."

"Brooke…"

"Haley, I insist."

"Thank you." Haley said as she hugged her.

"No, thank you. I really appreciate you and Nate for being there for me and letting Sebastian and I stay at your house."

"You know we will do anything for you." Nathan said.

"I know." Brooke smiled. "But Sebastian and I won't be freeloading any longer because the house is ready. We'll be moving on Monday."

"We're going to miss you." Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

Brooke laughed. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I'm going to miss my little buddy. He always makes me laugh. You should've heard what he said earlier." Nathan said.

"What did he say?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

Junk came over and interrupted. "Brooke, can you please introduce me to the Transformer girl?"

They all laughed at him. "Okay but first, don't call her the "Transformer Girl". Her name is Megan Fox. Second, don't be so desperate." Brooke told him.

"But I am desperate. She is so hot!" Junk explained.

"Well, don't let the desperation show." She said as she escorted him over to Megan.

…

"Have you sold anything yet?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Everything is going fine mother, don't ruin it."

"Congratulations Brooke."

Brooke turned around and came face to face with Lucas. Before she could say something, she heard another voice.

"Hey Brooke!" Bevin's voice rang out, as she made her way over to them.

Brooke looked over to where Bevin was and she saw Peyton standing beside her.

"I see everything is going fine." Victoria said sarcastically.

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill. I really don't.

Thanks for the reviews. I do actually read them and I consider your suggestions.

**Chapter 8**

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She immediately opened them when she felt someone hug her.

"Congrats!" Bevin said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, congratulations Brooke." Peyton said.

Brooke faked a smile and said, "Thanks for coming." Then she quickly walked away, not looking back until she reached her office. She closed the door, locked it, and flopped down in her chair. Her breathing quickened as anxiety consumed her body.

**...**

"Hi Victoria" Peyton said flatly.

"Peyton Sawyer. I see you still look the same since you and Brooke were little. And you still have the body of a ten year old boy. Still trying to grow out of that awkward stage, huh?"

Peyton looked down to the floor in embarrassment. Then, Victoria turned to Lucas and locked her eyes on him. He was the target and she was set and ready to destroy.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas extended his hand for her to shake. Victoria smacked his hand away. Lucas looked shocked and confused.

"Oh, so you're Lucas." She could see where Sebastian got some of his looks from. "Brooke could've done way better." She looked him up and down once more. "Poor Sebastian never had a chance." She mumbled as she walked away.

Lucas felt emasculated.

"So, that's Brooke's mom." Bevin said.

"Yup, that's Brooke's bitch of a mom." Peyton responded.

"Can you give us a minute alone?" Lucas asked Bevin.

"Sure, I have to go find Skills." She looked around and spotted his bald head. "Hey Papa Bear!" She yelled across the room.

"Hey Sexy Momma!" Skills yelled back. They ran into each other's arms and started kissing, ignoring the people that were looking at them.

**...**

When Victoria got to Brooke's office, she turned the knob but it was locked.

"Is she alright?" Millie asked, coming up behind her.

"Give me a key so I can unlock the door." Victoria demanded.

Millie quickly handed her the key. When they opened the door, they saw Brooke hunched over her desk crying and hyperventilating.

"Leave." Victoria told Millie.

"But..."

"Leave now!" Victoria yelled. She didn't want anyone to see her daughter when she wasn't at her best. Millie scurried out of the office. Victoria walked over to Brooke and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Brooke Penelope Davis! Stop this nonsense right now!"

**...**

"Peyton, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at TRIC!" Lucas asked. His words sounded more harsh than he intended. Peyton looked hurt.

"And you're supposed to be at home, so why are you here?" She shot back.

"I came to support Brooke." Lucas told her.

"And I can't?" Peyton questioned. "Why didn't you tell me she was back?"

**...**

"Look at them. I can't believe they're here." Haley said as she looked over at Lucas and Peyton talking.

"Hales, they both are our friends." Nathan said.

"I know, but it's weird and dysfunctional."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help." Millie told Haley.

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"Brooke is falling apart."

"Why? Everything is going great." Haley asked.

Millie pointed to Lucas and Peyton. "And she's alone with Victoria."

"Okay, where is she?" Haley asked.

"In her office. Come on."

"I'm coming too." Nathan said as he followed them both to Brooke's office.

**...**

"I don't know. Everything got extremely complicated when she got back. And I know I've been acting strange. I'm sorry." Lucas apologized. He hoped this half-hearted apology would buy him time until he could figure out how to tell her about Sebastian.

Peyton felt guilty. "I'm sorry I lied about where I was going to be tonight. When I found out that she was back in town, I just had to see her, ya know? She was my best friend Luke." She began to cry a little. Lucas wrapped her in his arms, wishing she was Brooke.

**...**

When Millie, Haley, and Nathan walked into the office, Brooke had her face in her hands while Victoria shouted at her.

"You have a company to run! Never let personal affairs interfere with business!" She turned to Millie. "Why are these people in here?" Brooke's head snapped up to see who her mother was talking about.

"We came to see about Brooke." Haley stated firmly, as she looked over at Brooke. Her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was flushed with anxiety.

"Did you? Or did you come to see if you could get another dress for free?" Victoria retorted.

"Excuse me?" Haley was about to confront Victoria, but Nathan jumped in.

"Mrs. Davis, we truly came to see about Brooke. We're her friends." He explained.

"It seems that my daughter has so many friends now that she's wealthy and successful. Where were these friends when that asshole knocked her up and that stick figure back-stabbed her?" She was referring to Lucas and Peyton. "Where were these friends when she was pregnant in New York all alone? Hmm? Where were these friends when she almost miscarried my grandson?"

Everyone in the room looked at Victoria. Haley, Nathan, and Millie didn't know about the last part. Brooke didn't know that her mom knew about it also. Haley and Millie walked over to Brooke but she held her hand up to stop them. She wiped her tears away and turned to Victoria. She inhaled deeply.

"You're right. I should never let my personal affairs interfere with business. Please leave."

Victoria looked Brooke in her eyes and she could see that her daughter was shutting down emotionally. Mixing emotions with business was too messy and if her heart had to take a beating, then so be it.

"Fix your face, your mascara is running." Victoria told her. When she was sure that her daughter's defensive walls were up and her persona was strictly business, she left.

"Brooke, we're sorry." Haley said.

"It's fine. Umm, I have to get back out there, but thanks for coming." She said in a nonchalant voice. "Come on Millicent." Millie didn't say a word. She just followed Brooke out of the office.

"Damn, Victoria is like the female version of my dad." Nathan said.

"Did you see how quick she changed like that?" Haley asked him. "Victoria made her shut down just like that." Haley snapped her fingers.

"Give her some time. She's been through a lot tonight." Nathan told her. Haley breathed deeply.

"She and Sebastian are moving out in a few days. Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Brooke is strong. She is going to be okay." Nathan reassured his wife.

"I'm going to miss them being at the house every day. We finally get her back and now she's moving into her own house."

"Whenever we miss them, we can always visit them. They don't live that far from us Hales."

"You promise?" Haley asked.

"I promise." Nathan said, as he led them out of the office.

When they returned to their group of friends, they noticed that Lucas and Peyton were gone. Everyone in the group was silent. They knew what happened. They all looked toward Brooke and saw how hard she was working. A waiter walked by and offered the group a drink. They all took one and toasted to Brooke's grand opening. When they finished their toast, Junk walked by with Megan Fox on his arm. He winked back at them and headed out of the store.

"Dude, Junk just left with Megan freakin' Fox!" Mouth exclaimed. The alcohol was starting to affect him.

"Either he's really lucky..." Fergie began to say.

"Or she's really drunk." Skills finished.

"Both." Nathan said.

Haley shook her head. "Guys." That's all she could say.

"Hey, that was the chick from Transformers!" Bevin just realized.

"Baby, I think you had too much to drink." He took her glass away from her.

"I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots!" Mouth said in a deep voice.

The whole group laughed at him.

"Somebody please take his drink too." Nathan laughed.

"And get him away from the DJ booth." Fergie laughed also.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I would've updated sooner, but my little brother accidentally deleted the chapter. Whenever I get an idea on what I want to happen next, I have to write it down right away. At the time I had my iPad with me so I typed it on there. My 7 year old brother begged me to play Angry Birds. It was Thanksgiving and I was in the spirit of giving, so I let him play on my iPad. Very generous of me right? A few hours later he runs up to me and ask if Lucas was going to marry Peyton and why did he hurt Brooke so bad. To say I was shocked is an understatement. When I took it from him the chapter and some other stuff was deleted. Remember that he's 7 years old. I was mad that he read my stuff, but I was kind of happy that he could comprehend what was going on in the story. LOL So, he will not be playing Angry Birds any time soon. And he will be getting a book for Christmas lol. (I still might get him that Wii U game for Christmas though, but only if he acts right.)

*** **Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I am writing a Nathan and Haley story for all my Naley fans out there. It is going to be called **Your Heart Hurts? Mine Does Too.** Be on the lookout for that.

**Chapter 9**

Lucas lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He listened as the cool breeze gently hit against the window and as Peyton snored lightly next to him. After Brooke walked away from them at her store opening, Peyton had downed a few glasses of wine. It was the first time she had seen her ex-best friend in four years and she wouldn't even talk to her. And Victoria was making her feel and look bad. Lucas saw how distraught Peyton looked and he decided to take her home.

They went back to her house. As soon as they opened the door, Peyton began to kiss Lucas wildly and snatch his clothes off. The alcohol was taking affect and she began to give in to her needs and desires. He was going to stop her but he felt like he had been neglecting her lately, so he let her continue to undress him. To Lucas, sex was the most passionate way of showing love and affection. Tonight, sex with Peyton only felt like a chore. It was something that he had to do. He felt obligated to please her; to give in to her needs and desires; and to ignore his heart and his head.

He looked around her room. It still looked the same as it did when they were still in high school. One drawing on the wall caught his eye. It was a drawing of him, Peyton and Brooke shooting at a heart that was going up in flames. He figured that it was his heart because his basketball jersey number 3 was in the middle. He had seen this drawing numerous of times, but now it was starting to have meaning. Had he really made Brooke and Peyton compete for his love?

Peyton rolled over and her arm lightly slapped Lucas on his chest. He looked over and smiled at her. She never really competed for his love. He was always saving her. After she began snoring again, he looked back at the drawing. Brooke on the other hand, she had always been competing for his love since day one. Lucas smiled when he thought back to before they started dating.

…**Flashback…**

Lucas had just finished basketball practice when he ran into Brooke in the hall.

"Hey Brooke, I got something for ya." He said as he handed her a book.

"I know you do gorgeous." She flashed him a smile and looked down at the book. It was "The Winter of Our Discontent" by John Steinbeck.

"It's that book I was telling you about. Thought you might wanna check it out." He gave her a flirty look.

"Oh, I definitely wanna check it out." She gave him a flirtatious smile and which he returned. "I suppose I could read the book too. But what are you gonna do for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I read the book…" She touched his chest. "you do something for me."

"Like what?" He asked, liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't know; something fun. Deal?"

"Okay. Deal."

"Should we shake on it? Or just make out now?"

Lucas smiled wildly and walked off. Brooke looked at the book again. "Who knew reading could be so much fun." She said excitedly.

…

Lucas was walking when Brooke ran and caught up with him.

"All finished." She said, as she handed him the book. "Now it's my turn."

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast. Did you like it?" He asked.

"Did I like it? Or did I read?" She kinked her eyebrows at what he was implying. "The book is about how a guy loses his integrity and gives in to temptation. Which is exactly what I see you doing tonight with me."

Lucas laughed. "Right. Well, a deal is a deal, right?"

"That's right baby. A deal is a deal." Brooke smiled.

…**End of Flashback…**

Lucas laughed lightly, careful not to wake Peyton, as he thought about how on their first date Brooke took him to a bar, beat him in a few games of pool, got him drunk, and got a tattoo. He pulled his shirt sleeve up and there in black ink, was the ever so present reminder of the fun he had with Brooke Davis.

He was beginning to get sleepy. He turned over on his side so that his back was to Peyton. He closed his eyes and had another flashback.

…**Flashback…**

Lucas and Brooke sat in study hall, doing their work.

"Ugh! I don't understand any of this." Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed. "What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare." She showed him the book.

"Ah, Julius Caesar. There is a tide in the affairs of men." Lucas quoted.

"Luke, you sound just like them." She lightly smacked his chest. "Why do they talk like this? If I have to read another thee, thy, or thou, I am going to kill thyself."

Lucas laughed at his girlfriend. "This is great literature, Brooke. These guys, Caesar and Brutus, died for what they believed in. Some people even considered them to be martyrs."

"Are you really going to make me learn in study hall?" Brooke pouted.

Lucas laughed again. "It's really interesting. Take this book for instance." He showed her the book that he was reading. "It's about Saint Sebastian. He was a Christian saint and 3rd century martyr." Lucas began telling Brooke about the history of Saint Sebastian and she found herself becoming more intrigued.

"Throughout all of the oppositions, even standing in the face of persecution, Saint Sebastian stayed true to himself and what he believed in." Lucas finished explaining

"He sounds like someone I know." Brooke said. Lucas looked at her confused. "I'm talking about the way that you are about Dan."

His face fell when she mentioned his father. Brooke noticed and she tilted his chin so that he could look at her.

"He tries to break you because he can see how strong you are. You are strong, brave, loving, and caring and he hates that. He tries to take that away. But you fight. You fight every day to be the man that he didn't raise you to be. And that's why I love you. That's why I'm in love with you." She stared deeply into his eyes.

Lucas was speechless. If he wasn't sure then, he was definitely sure now that he was madly in love with Brooke Davis. He caressed her face and kissed her passionately.

"Mr. Scott and Ms. Davis! What on earth are you doing?!" The study hall teacher asked as she looked at the students.

Brooke and Lucas looked embarrassed as their teacher and classmates stared at them.

"They were about to get it on. And you just stopped their groove!" Tim said.

"Mr. Smith! Mind your business!" The teacher scolded him.

"Don't be like that baby. We can get it on too." Tim said.

"You will be getting it on by yourself in detention!"

Lucas and Brooke were somewhat grateful for Tim's idiotic and highly inappropriate discussion with the teacher because all of the attention was off them.

…**End of Flashback…**

**Few Days Later**

"…And because free religious expression was against the rules of the Roman Empire, the emperor ordered for Saint Sebastian to be shot with arrows." Haley told her class. She was giving a lecture on the unorthodox methods of the Roman Empire.

"But, he didn't die. The failed attempt of death only strengthened Sebastian's faith. He went to the emperor and proclaimed his beliefs even stronger than before. Then the emperor had him beaten to death. Because Sebastian had been thought to have been killed by the arrows, and yet was not, and then later was killed by the same emperor who had ordered him shot, he is sometimes known as the saint who was martyred twice." Haley finished explaining.

"I wish somebody could kill me twice so I don't have to listen to this." Someone mumbled from the back of the room. The class erupted in laughs and giggles.

"Who said that?" Haley asked as she looked around the class. No one said a word but everyone turned to look at the new student.

"Samantha, did you have something you wanted to contribute to the lesson?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. It's Sam, don't call me Samantha." She responded in a smart tone.

The entire class laughed again as the last bell rang. Haley shook her head. She could already tell that Sam was going to be a problem.

When the students left, Jamie ran in to the classroom. "Hey mama!" He said excitedly as he ran to her desk.

"Hey baby boy." Haley said as she picked him up and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and daddy came to pick you up so we can go out to dinner!"

"Aww Jamie, you spoiled the surprise." Nathan said as he walked into the classroom.

"Sorry." He said as he began to play on the chalkboard.

"These are for you." Nathan said as he kissed Haley and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks, this is just what I needed." She smiled.

"Hey dad, can Sebastian and Aunt Brooke go with us?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know buddy. We'll have to wait and see." Nathan told him. "Speaking of Brooke, have you heard from her lately, since she moved out?" He asked his wife.

"I spoke with her a few times, but she's been so busy with the store. And Victoria is being such a bit-" Haley glanced over at Jamie. He was drawing on the chalkboard, but she knew he was listening.

"a bad person." She finished politely. "I'll call her now and see if she wants to go." Haley got her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Brooke's number. When she didn't answer, Haley hung up and she, Nathan, and Jamie went to dinner.

**Meanwhile at Brooke's House**

Brooke had just put Sebastian to bed. She went into the bathroom and ran a nice hot bath. It had been a long day and she needed to relax. Work had been hectic since she fired Victoria. Her phone began to ring. When she retrieved it from the kitchen counter, she saw that she had a missed call from Haley and Victoria was calling.

She sighed and answered the phone. "What do you want Victoria?"

"Why is another investor trying to invest in your ill-fated clothing line?" Victoria asked.

"That is none of your business. As a matter of fact, none of my actual business is any of your business because I fired you!"

"I am your mother!"

"No, you were my mother. I fired you from that job too!" Brooke yelled. The doorbell rang. "Look I have to go, someone is at the door. And don't bother calling me back. Just talk to my lawyer. I have nothing left to say to you." She ended the call. "Bitch!" She said, as she opened the door and Victoria was standing there.

"Well, I have a few things to say to you." She said as she let herself in.

"Unbelievable" Brooke shouted.

"I can't understand why you've become such a hurtful spiteful little snot to me. But it is what it is, I can take it. Our company however, cannot." Victoria said.

"Our company? I'm sorry; I believe it's my company because you were fired. And I do not recall inviting you in, you botoxed vampire."

"You see, this is what I'm talking about. You're such a child, and a very stupid one at that. It doesn't matter that you fired me. I'm your legal partner missy."

"It's my company. I'm the designer."

"No, it's our company, 50/50. At least it is for now."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Designers come and go. It's the brand that matters, and I grow the brand. And the board knows that and they can fire you." Victoria informed her.

"Without my designs, you have nothing. I know it, you know it, and as soon as the board sees my unbelievable new line, they'll know it. And you'll be the one that's out on her nip and tucked ass!"

"We'll see about that."

"Get out of my house." Brooke said.

When her mother left, Brooke ran some more bath water because it had gotten cold. She went to Sebastian's room to check on him. He was still asleep, so she went to take her bath. Brooke lay her head back and closed her eyes as the warm water washed away the stress of the day.

…**Flashback…**

Brooke sat at the table with her head in her hands. She was having a bad day. First of all, she was supposed to be writing a report that her tutor could grade for her homeschooling. Victoria was getting on her nerves again. Peyton had just called to apologize about everything, but Brooke didn't want to hear it. She was so over their friendship. The thing that hurt the most was that Lucas still hadn't called. And to top it all off, it was raining.

Her cell phone began ringing. She rolled her eyes, thinking that it was Peyton calling again. After the 7th ring, Brooke decided to answer.

"What do you want?" She said in a mean tone.

"Well hello to you too." Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry Hales. I thought you were someone else."

"Nope, I'm just tutor girl." Haley joked.

Brooke laughed. "I miss calling you that."

"I would say I miss that nickname too, but I really don't." Haley laughed. "So, how's New York?"

"New York is New York. It's the big apple and the city that never sleeps." Brooke said unenthusiastically. "So, what's happening in Tree Hill?"

"Everyone is getting ready for prom. I really wish you could be here."

Brooke sighed. She wished that she could be there too. "So, what dress are you going to wear?"

Haley sent her a picture of the dress. "It's the best one that I could find. Maternity doesn't make the best prom dresses."

"It's cute, but I could've made you a better one." Brooke bragged.

"Okay, come back to Tree Hill and make me a better one."

"Hales, I can't." Brooke began rubbing her pregnant belly when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She had been feeling that pain all week.

"Just come and visit us. We really miss you." Haley tried to persuade her best friend.

"Now is not a good time."

"Brooke?" Victoria called out to her as she walked into the apartment.

"Haley, I have to go. You and Nathan have a nice prom."

"Okay, talk to you later." Haley said as she hung up.

"Brooke, what are you still doing here?" Victoria asked.

"What?"

"Why aren't you at your doctor's appointment?"

"What doctor's appointment?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? You have a doctor's appointment today." Victoria smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She would've argued with her mother, but she just didn't have the strength today. And she was in pain. She quickly got dressed and headed to her appointment, hoping she wasn't too late.

…

"Ms. Davis, have you been feeling any pain?" The doctor asked.

"More than you know." Brooke said, meaning that physically and emotionally.

"You said you've been having sharp pains?"

"Yes."

"Have you been bleeding at all?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'm going to give you medication that should soothe the pain you're experiencing."

"Okay. Why am I feeling the sharpness?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I don't know. It could be stress, or it could be something more serious. It's hard to tell, that's why I'm going to make your appointments once every week, so we can continue to monitor what's going on. If the pain gets worse, or if you start bleeding, come back immediately!" The doctor said in a very serious tone.

…

It had been a few days since Brooke began taking the medicine the doctor prescribed. The pain wasn't getting worse, it just stayed the same. Brooke sat up to get out of bed when a sharp pain shot through her whole body. She tried to shake it off, but the pain only intensified. All of a sudden, her body went numb. She tried to get out of bed again, when more sharpness pierced through her. Brooke held her stomach and screamed. The pain was excruciating. Unable to sit up any longer, she laid back down. She felt wetness between her legs and when she lifted the cover, blood was on the sheets. Brooke began to panic, trying to figure out who she could call. Victoria was out of town and she didn't have any friends in New York. After laying there for almost an hour, Brooke finally called her homeschool tutor. Her tutor came and took her to the hospital.

After a two week stay in the hospital, Brooke was feeling better and the baby's health was increasing.

…**End of Flashback…**

The water was getting cold again. Brooke finished her bath and went to bed. An hour later, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Sebastian stood in the doorway, sucking his thumb. Brooke smiled at him. He was still her baby.

"Another bad dream?" She asked.

"Yes."

Brooke wondered why he was having nightmares. She figured that he wasn't familiar with the new house yet.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" She asked. He nodded his head and climbed into the bed. Brooke held him to her chest as he closed his eyes. She was so blessed to have him.

"Goodnight buddy." She said, as she kissed the top of his head.

Sebastian yawned. "Goodnight mommy."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**

***Remember to look out for the new story ****Your Heart Hurts? Mine Does Too.**

**Happy Holidays, from Extra0rdinary**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note:** I see that a lot of people read the chapters, but only a few are leaving reviews. I really appreciate the reviews. They really make me want to update faster.

If you leave a review for this chapter 10, I will give you a sneak peek of Nathan and Haley's story **Your Heart Hurts? Mine Does Too.** I can only send it to you through the private message (PM) on the fanfiction website. If you are a guest and don't have an account, you can make one if you want to, or just wait until I post the story. So, after you review Chapter 10, you have to tell me that you want the sneak peek because everyone is not a Naley fan.

**Your Heart Hurts? Mine Does Too.** is coming soon.

**Chapter 10**

**The Next Day**

Brooke was ironing Sebastian's clothes while he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Haley called earlier that morning and asked if Sebastian could hang out with Jamie for the day. Brooke knew she was being selfish lately by keeping Sebastian all to herself. And she knew that he missed them, so she agreed. She had to work today anyway and she knew Sebastian wouldn't want to be stuck at the store if he could be playing with Jamie instead.

After she finished ironing, she told him to get dressed while she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as she finished breakfast, Sebastian ran into the kitchen.

"I'm ready mommy." He smiled at her.

Brooke returned the smile and then she laughed. "Sweetie, your shirt is supposed to be tucked inside your pants, not tucked inside your underwear." She began fixing his clothes while he ate French toast. When she cuffed his pants leg, she noticed he didn't have on shoes. "When you finish breakfast, go put your shoes on." Then Brooke went to get ready for work.

After she was dressed, she went to Sebastian's room. He was sitting on his bean bag chair playing his video game. Brooke looked down to see if he had his shoes on. When she saw his shoes, she rolled her eyes in disgust. They were filthy. There were scuffs and scratches everywhere.

"What happened to your shoes?" She asked.

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and continued to play his game.

"Sebastian Keith Scott Davis!"

When his mom said his full name, he looked up from his game. He knew she was serious. "I was playing basketball with J and my shoes got messed up."

Brooke shook her head. "You have to learn how to take care of your things."

"Sorry." Sebastian said softly.

Brooke sighed. "It's okay. Take those shoes off and put your dress shoes on. I'll buy you some new shoes today."

Sebastian went to his closet to find his shoes that he usually wears with his suit.

"You have to hurry up. Aunt Haley will be here any minute."

After Haley picked up Sebastian, Brooke headed to work. Before she left the house, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Brooke Davis?" The secretary asked.

"This is she."

"Ms. Davis, I'm calling from the Financial Advisory Board for Clothes Over Bros. The board members have requested a meeting with you."

"A meeting? Why?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. I am just doing my job."

"If you're just doing your job, then you can tell me what this meeting is about." Brooke said agitated.

"I'm sorry ma'am. All I know is that there are discrepancies regarding the new line. That's all I can tell you."

"I will call back later." Brooke said, and then she ended the call. "Discrepancies my ass! This is all Victoria's fault!" She grabbed her purse and slammed the door.

…

"Oh my god, I am so pissed off right now!" Brooke said as she rushed through doors of Clothes Over Bros.

"Why? What's wrong?" Millie asked.

"Oh, Victoria's DNA apparently. She is like a science experiment gone wrong, Franken-mom! She shows up at my house last night. And she informs me that she is taking my company from me! Then, this morning I get a call from the board members, telling me that we need to have a meeting."

"Can she do that? You know, take the company away from you?"

"Legally yes, but it is so not gonna happen! Where are my designs?"

"In the cabinet."

"Okay, I want you to lock it." She says as she hands Millie the keys. "Change the passwords on the computer again. Bitch-toria is not getting anywhere near the new line! And when I show it to the board and explain to them that I am the one who closed the deal on Macy's, her little reign of terror is going to be over, my friend!"

Millie stood there with a scared expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. We're going to fight her Millie. Me and you together, we're going to fight her." Brooke said taking a deep breath. She looked behind Millie and saw a girl stuffing clothes in her backpack.

"Not today." She said as she made her way over to the shoplifter.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Brooke asked in her most polite voice.

"Uh, no thanks." The girl said as she continued to look around.

"I have to be honest with you. I really don't think that's your best color."

"What?"

"The top you just stole from me."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." The young girl said as she began to walk away.

"Oh really?" Brooke said as she grabbed the shirt out of the girl's bag.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shoplift much?" Brooke held the shirt in front of her.

"Look, I didn't…I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? Okay, you're going to need to come with me." Brooke grabbed her wrist.

"Get off me bitch!" The girl pushed Brooke and ran out of the store.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Millie said as she ran over to her.

"It is just not my frigging day!" She scowled.

…

Brooke went out to run a few errands and she left Millie in charge. Millie was dressing one of the mannequins when she heard the door open.

"Welcome to Clothes Over Br-" She paused when she saw Victoria standing there.

"Well, well…the Slavic bag lady." Victoria insulted her.

"Can I help you?" Millie asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I need to see the sketches for the new line."

"Okay, I'll just call Brooke." Millie said as she walked to counter.

"I'm an equal partner in this company, and as such, have equal rights to those sketches." Victoria explained.

"Actually, that's not true. Or maybe it is, but, well the thing is, Brooke doesn't want you to see the line. And Brooke's my boss, so I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?" Victoria said, getting in her face.

"Won't."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No."

"Because you feel I've mistreated you."

"No. Because you're an evil bitch." Millie said, trying to assert herself.

"You're gonna pay for that." Victoria said, and then she left.

Millie began to panic.

…

Brooke was at the store, shopping for Sebastian's shoes. She was pushing her cart down an aisle when her phone chimed, alerting that she had a new message. When she looked down at her phone to check the message, her cart collided with another shopping cart.

"I am so sorry I-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who she accidentally bumped in to. "This town is too small." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Brooke, that was totally my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine Peyton." Brooke said and then she began to walk away. Peyton stopped her.

"Can we talk?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." Brooke responded.

"We have lots to talk about. It's been four years."

"I don't have anything to say." She said as she started pushing her cart again.

"Is this how it's going to be? Are you going to avoid me for the rest of our lives?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Peyton was trying to get a reaction out of her. She figured that if she could engage Brooke into an argument or any type of confrontation, then things would go back to the way that it used to be, when they were friends.

"You are being really selfish." Peyton told her.

Brooke stopped and turned around, anger flashing in her eyes. "I'm being selfish?!" She asked indignantly. "Are you fucking serious? If anyone is selfish, it's you!" Brooke was in her face now.

Peyton gulped. She knew Brooke would react this way, but she didn't mean to make her this angry.

"Look Brooke, I know I made a mistake, but-"

"A mistake? You intentionally took him away from me!" She shouted.

Peyton just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Brooke sighed deeply. "I can't do this. Goodbye Peyton." She walked away and Peyton stood there dumbfounded.

As Brooke got to the cash register, she mentally kicked herself for letting Peyton upset her. She had practiced for when she would see Peyton again. She promised that she was going to be calm and emotionless. But as soon as Peyton called her selfish, calm went out the window. She knew Peyton was trying to get a reaction out of her, and she tried so hard not give her the satisfaction. But Peyton was her best friend once upon a time and she knew what buttons to push. And Brooke was always the people pleaser, so she gave Peyton what she wanted, an argument.

…

When Brooke walked back into her store, she saw Millie pacing back and forth.

"Millie, what's wr-?"

"I am so fired aren't I?" Mille cut her off.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I'm so so so sorry. She just came in and asked for the sketches and…"

"Wait, Victoria was here?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me you didn't give her the sketches?"

"No."

Brooke sighed in relief.

"You're going to fire me aren't you?"

"For what?"

"I called your mom an evil bitch."

Brooke looked at Millie for a second, and then she started laughing hysterically. Millie gave her a confused look and then apologized again.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"Ha! I'm sorry I missed it. What did her face look like? Her botox probably got stuck because she was in shock." Brooke laughed again. This made her temporarily forget about what happened with Peyton.

"Brooke it's not funny. Victoria is even more determined to take the company away now."

Brooke's laugh calmed a little. "Don't worry; she's not going to do anything."

"Mommy!"

"Aunt Brooke!"

Sebastian and Jamie came running through the doors with Haley following behind them.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said as she hugged them.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said, sounding exhausted. She lazily hugged her friend.

"I see they wore you out." Brooke laughed sympathetically.

"They are just filled with so much energy." She looked over at the boys as they were playing with a ball.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Brooke told Haley. She showed her the video footage of the thief stealing from her. "Do you know her? She had a Tree Hill backpack, so I figured you might have seen her around the school; unless she stole the backpack too."

Haley sighed. "I know her. She is one of my students. She's a little rough around the edges. I'm sorry she stole from you."

"It's okay. I'm over it. Just keep that twerp away from the store." Brooke told her.

"Deal." Haley agreed. "Well, we should be going. Come on Jamie."

"Bye Aunt Brooke." Jamie hugged her. He and Sebastian did their own handshake. Brooke, Haley, and Millie smiled at them.

A few hours later, it was almost time to close the store. Millie was at the cash register ringing up the last customer and Brooke was on the phone ordering Chinese food.

"I can go get the food." Millie offered.

"That would be great, thanks." Brooke said.

"Can I go?" Sebastian asked.

"If it's okay with your mom." Millie told him.

"Sure. I have to finish up here, so I'll just meet you back at the house."

"Okay." Then Millie and Sebastian left.

…

Lucas sat at the table, reading a book, waiting patiently on his food order. He wanted today to be special. Today is the day he is going to tell Peyton about Brooke and Sebastian. His flashbacks of Brooke made him realize how much he really missed her. He couldn't go on any longer without having her and their son in his life. So, he planned a special night. He was going to bring home some Chinese food and he and his fiancé were going to have a romantic candlelight dinner, wine, and nice music. Then he planned on telling her everything.

Lucas reading was interrupted when he heard someone sit on the opposite side of the table. When he looked up from his book, his heart stopped. He couldn't believe his son was sitting right across from him!

"I read that book. It's really good." Sebastian said, as he stared intently at the book.

Lucas stared at him a little while longer and then he finally said something. "It is a good book. I've read it before. Sometimes I like to read it again." Then Lucas started to wonder how Sebastian could read a book far beyond his years. He definitely was his son.

"Can I show you my favorite part?" Sebastian asked.

Before Lucas could answer, Sebastian was already standing next to him. He rested his little hands on Lucas hands and began turning the pages. He tried not to freak out. He was actually having some sort of contact with his son. Lucas smiled as Sebastian wildly turned the pages, trying to find his favorite part.

Sebastian was almost to the page when he heard his aunt call his name.

"Sebastian! Leave that nice man alone!" Millie said as she approached the table carrying the dinner in her arms. "I'm really sorry sir; he doesn't usually do this…" She paused when she saw who the man was. She pointed at him. "You're-"

"Lucas, Lucas Scott." He said as he extended his hand for her to shake. Millie sat the food on the table and shook his hand.

"I'm Millicent, Millicent Huxtable." She stumbled over her words. She was nervous because number one, she was talking to Sebastian's father. And she was sure that Brooke was going to kill her. And number two, Lucas was extremely good-looking.

"Nice to meet you again Millicent." Lucas said.

"You can call me Millie." She told him.

Lucas smiled at her. Before she became mesmerized with his smile, Millie grabbed the food from the table and told Lucas that she had to go.

"Goodbye Millie. Goodbye Sebastian." He said as they walked away. Sebastian turned around and waved at him.

"Come on Seb. What did your mom and I tell you about talking to strangers?" Millie scolded him as they left the Chinese restaurant.

Lucas felt an ache in his chest at Millie's words. He was a stranger to his own son.

"Number 7, your order is ready." The cashier said.

Lucas sat at the table thinking about what he was going to do. He couldn't go on like this.

"Number 7?"

His son just walked away from him, not even knowing who he was. That was tearing him up inside. When Lucas felt tears starting to form, he snapped out of it.

"Number 7!"

He wiped his eyes, got himself together, and went to pick up his order. Then he headed home.

…

Brooke stood at the cash register, looking at her sketches for the new line. A feeling of pride and determination came over her. She was proud of her new line and she was determined to fight for it; if she had too. She pulled out her cell phone and called Victoria; it went to voicemail.

"It's me. I've been thinking about our little partnership and I've come to a decision. I _am_ this company! I _am_ the reason it is successful! You understand me? So if you want a fight, you got it!" And then she hung up.

Brooke put the sketches in the drawer and locked it. She grabbed her purse and keys, then headed for the door. When she reached the door, she turned off the lights. Before she could walk out of the door, a man wearing a black ski mask and dressed in all black rushed through the door and pushed Brooke to the floor. Then he began to punch and beat her viciously.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-Extra0rdinary**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author Note:** So, I know I promised the Nathan and Haley story, but I am having a very difficult time with that. I thought it would be pretty easy because it's Naley and they're always easy and in love and all of that type of stuff. The plot is a tragedy and it has something to do with Jamie, but for some reason I cannot get it right! It's really frustrating! Anyways, here is Ch.11

**Chapter 11**

The masked assailant pummeled Brooke. She screamed as he punched, kicked, and threw her around. She tried to curl herself into a ball, hoping to avoid the painful hits. That only enraged the attacker more. After several blows, Brooke passed out.

…

"You've reached Brooke Davis. Please leave a message." _Beep!_

"Brooke, it's late and you still haven't come home yet. Please call me back." Millie sighed. This was her third message. It was a little after 11pm and she was starting to worry. She fed and put Sebastian to bed an hour ago, after she convinced him that his mom would be here when he woke up. Now she wasn't so sure. Brooke was supposed to be home after she closed the store, and that was three hours ago. Before Millie panicked even more, she called Haley.

Haley was grading papers on the couch when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Haley, it's Millie. Sorry for calling so late, but have you heard from Brooke?"

Haley sensed the panic in Millie's voice. "I haven't heard from her since we were at the store earlier. Is there something wrong?"

"Brooke never came home. She was supposed to lock up the store and come home, but it's been three hours and I haven't heard from her."

"Where is Sebastian?" Haley asked. The concern was apparent in her voice.

"He's here with me. He's fine."

Haley thought for a few minutes. "Nathan is on his way home from practice. I'll call and have him stop by the store and check on everything. I'll call you back."

"Thanks Haley." Millie replied.

"Sure." Haley said, and then she hung up and called Nathan.

…

After the frantic call he received from Haley, Nathan pulled up to Clothes Over Bro's. As he approached the entrance, he noticed a shoe, which he guessed was Brooke's, laying on the ground. Nathan looked inside the window of the store and he saw clothes and the mannequins haphazardly spread across the floor. All of the lights were off, but he tried the doorknob just in case. To his surprise, it was unlocked. When Nathan walked inside, he turned the light on and that's when he saw. Brooke was laying on the floor with marks and bruises all over her body.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" He rushed to her side. He checked to see if she was breathing, then he called 911.

…

Nathan sat in the waiting area with his head in his hands. He tried to hold back the tears, but he kept picturing Brooke in his head. How could someone hurt her like that?

The elevator dinged_! _He stood up to meet Haley, Jamie, Millie, and Sebastian. Haley hugged him.

"What happened?" She asked her husband. When he told her to meet him at the hospital, he didn't go into detail about what happened.

Nathan gave her a serious look. Millie caught on and she took the boys over to the chairs. They were still sleepy, so she left them there and went back to where Nathan and Haley stood.

"Brooke was attacked." Nathan said. His voice was full of pain and Haley could detect the anger also.

"What do you mean attacked?" Millie asked.

"It looks like someone robbed the store and they attacked her. They hurt her really bad. She was barely breathing when I got to her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Haley asked as a tear streamed down her face.

"I don't know." Nathan replied. Just then a doctor came to the waiting area.

"Is someone here for Brooke Davis?"

Sebastian sat up in his chair when he heard his mom's name.

"We are." Millie answered.

"Ms. Davis suffered a concussion, broken ribs, and some scarring. She is currently unconscious."

"Will she be okay?" Nathan asked.

"For right now, it's touch and go. We are going to constantly monitor her."

"When can we see her?" Haley asked.

"In a few hours." The doctor said.

After the doctor left, the adults sat there looking sorrowful. Sebastian walked over to them.

"Uncle Nate, what happened to my mommy?"

Nathan looked sadly at his nephew. The little boy's green eyes pierced through his soul. He didn't know what to say. Millie stepped in to help.

"Sebastian, let's go to the vending machine" Millie said, as she took his hand and led him away.

"We have to let everyone else know what's going on." Haley said, breaking Nathan out of his head space.

"We have to tell Lucas, right?" Haley asked a little unsure.

"I'm sure he would want to know." Nathan replied.

Nathan took the hint of Haley's silence, letting him know that he was going to be the one to call Lucas. He just wished that the two best friends would stop fighting and make up already.

Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Skills' number. It rang a few times, and then she heard his groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Antwon, it's Haley."

Skills sat up in his bed. Haley only used his real name when something serious happened.

"Hales, what's up?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

After Haley hung up, she walked over to Nathan, who was staring out of the window into the darkness of the night. She slipped her arms around his mid-section.

"Skills should be here any minute. I think Mouth is coming too. Did you get ahold of Lucas?"

"Not yet. Do you think I should call Peyton? He might be with her." Nathan asked.

"Lucas and Peyton showing up here? That's going to be messy." Haley said.

"I agree, but they should at least know that Brooke is in the hospital. And Lucas is Sebastian's father. He should be here for his son."

Haley sighed. "Okay, make the call." And with that being said, Nathan called Peyton.

…

Lucas lay in the bed with his arms around Peyton. They had just finished consummating their romantic evening. He didn't intend for their night to go this far, but he needed to keep his fiancé calm and relaxed when he told her about Brooke and Sebastian. Peyton was twirling her finger around her engagement ring when she heard Lucas take a deep breath. She looked up at him and saw the worry etched into his face.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked him.

"Peyton, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, tell me?" Peyton said, not liking the way his voice sounded. Just then, her phone rang. "Hold that thought." She said as she reached for her phone on the night stand. "Hi Nathan."

Lucas had an awkward look on his face. What could his brother possibly be calling about after midnight?

"What?!" He heard Peyton say into the phone. "Is she okay?" Lucas heart started pounding rapidly. He started to think something awful happened to Haley. Why else would Nathan be calling? The guilt he felt viciously attacked his conscience. If something happened to his best friend he would never forgive himself.

After Peyton hung up, Lucas asked what was going on.

"Brooke is in the hospital."

Lucas' heart stopped. Brooke was hurt. That changed his focus immediately. Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. In five minutes, he showered, dressed, and grabbed his car keys. He left the house without saying a word to Peyton.

…

When Skills and Mouth got off the elevator, they were greeted by Nathan and Haley.

"Is Brooke going to be okay?" Mouth asked.

Nathan filled them in on what happened and what the doctor told them.

"What do we do now? Just sit around and wait?" Skills said answering his own question.

"That's all we can do right now." Haley said.

Mouth nudged Skills arm. "Let's sit around and wait over there." He said, pointing to where Millie was sitting.

"Ha ha, I feel you dawg!" Skills said. They walked over and sat in the chairs.

"Hi Millicent." He said shaking her hand. "It's good to see you again. Well, the situation isn't good. But it's good to see you…your face…in the same room with mine." Mouth rambled nervously.

"Chill out man." Skills whispered to him. "You're scaring her away."

Millie smiled at him. "It's good to see you again too Marvin."

Skills cut in and introduced himself. "I'm Antwon, but you can call me Big Daddy Skills."

"Please don't call him that." Mouth said.

Millie laughed at both of them. They were really entertaining. Sebastian grabbed ahold of her arm, trying to keep her attention on him rather than the two guys sitting there.

"This is Sebastian." Millie introduced him.

"So, this is Little Luke." Skills said as he looked at the boy. He could see Brooke and Lucas in him.

Sebastian gave him a strange look.

"Huh?" Mouth said, not understanding.

"It's a long story." Skills replied.

"Yes, a really long and complicated story." Millie added. She was surprised that Skills knew.

"Well, do you two mind explaining this really long and complicated story to me?" Mouth asked, feeling left out.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Maybe he will explain it to you." Skills told Mouth as they all watched Lucas walk out of the elevator.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


End file.
